Dragons blood born first years
by Dark fea
Summary: There are some things you'd never want to do in life like blood share with a dragon. That dosen't mean that you wouldn't to help save worlds. As old powers awake new words are found and all things can be broken. The frist cahp. are slower give a chance.
1. nightmares and midnight snakes

Dragons Blood Born

Disclaimer: The shadow creeps across the wall. The light of the computer screen cast Erie light around the room. The blades placed across the throat of the person typing leaned over the keyboard. "Say it" the shadowy figure said. "Never" the typist replies. In one motion the typer was dead. "I didn't own the Teen Titians" The figure said "That's all you needed to say"

A/N First posted fix be kind and don't end up like the disclaimer

The light flashed on the blade in a wicked way. The candle light playing off it's steel surface. The language of angles of angles intoned old word in the background. The words held no meaning to me only the deep intonement of voices older then the world.

I knew I had agreed to the circumstances but this made my blood run cold. Pain had never bothered me it was an old friend in it's own way. It reminds a person that there alive in the years to come it would be come a close companion.

Blood was just the red river that flowed through your veins. Some call it your life force. Others believe that your blood is what predetermines your fate that you are destines to be something because it runs in your blood. In truth it is our blood that keeps us alive though there is more then one way to live.

The dragon that would soon become my blood brother or some would call him my sire but it did not matter. He should have to suffer as much as I though I some would never give them the credit. The Aragons had come before the gods the making of the very universe created them. They were immortals gifted with no death no tongue they did not speak no power one of them did not posses. He encircled the whole of the sky in his most solid form he was all starlight and mist, light and dark, air water and fire.

The bare blade slid closer to my skin the jugular where the life no longer pulsed through my veins. They hand holding the knife was of skin that had no imperfection I dared no look into the face of the god or goddess now. The pressure was applied I could feel the cells of my skin part one by on.

I SAT UP WITH A START!!!!!

The flight or fight response had taken full affect. My muscles were tensed poised for action. I wasn't sure where I was. I was on my back preparing to leap. My heightened sense scanned the area I was inside a dark figure kneeled before my. My hand slid toward my to long blades. My eyes had adjusted to the light I saw who the figure was.

I fell back in relief I know where I was. Robin was looking at me with a troubled expression on his face. I had crashed on the couch in the main room of the T tower.

"You all right," Robin asked placing a hand on my shoulder

"Fine just memoirs that continue to haunt me", I said, "I highly doubt I'll get any more sleep though," sighing I leaned back against the couch

He nodded his understanding

"What are you doing up this late anyway"

"I couldn't sleep I figured grab something to snack on read."

"Got any books you willing to lend me the only bad part about being dead don't bring anything back with you."

"Sure though I'm not sure how much you enjoy fantasy."

"Don't worry I think you just made best friend with my book worm."

Robin laughed at this and got up. He went upstairs to retrieve the book he was reading and a spare one for me. I walked into the kitchen and sorted through the fridge avoiding the blue fuzzy mold creature growing in there I managed to find some ham that hadn't gone bad the Cy had missed. I went on a cabinet search after about fore a managed to scavenge a partial loaf of bread that wasn't moldy and thanks to whim of Rea's some hot coca I put the kettle on and made some sandwiches I left some mayo out if the boy wonder wanted any personally I ate mine plain and I try to avoid the fridge as much as possible.

I looked up and Robin was coming down the stairs a few books in his arms.

"You want coca," I asked.

"Sure."

"There's a sandwich and mayo on the counter if you want it, but I'm not going back in that fridge again. If you want cheese you're going to have to dig yourself, though I doubt there's any left consider BB ran out of tofu." He and I both cringed BB without tofu for to long wasn't pleasant.

"Thanks but it's Cy and BB turn to battle the evil mold monster this time."

"Tell me when they do it'll be to watch BB get kicked around by mold and if Rea get's involved it's going to be a show."

Robin laughed at this. By the time the coca was done we had both already devoured our sandwiches. I settled back on the coach and Robin joined me the thing was big enough that both of us could stretch out. He passed me a book I just hoped it wasn't one I'd already read. Wind From a Foreign Sky I almost jumped up and did a happy dance.

"Yes" I couldn't avoid saying under my breath

"What?" Robin asked

"Happy day's no I read the last two books in this trilogy but I never found the first before well you know."

"You don't have to say anything."

"Thanks" I really didn't like talking about the way I died that last time I was still on Earth

We both sank into our books me into the familiar world of Teilmark and him to wherever his book would take him. I sipped my coca until it was done after awhile the words blurred I removed my glasses curled to sleep thinking how good it was to be back and how the Titians had found me.

FLASH BACK

Keep going

Keep going

A/N hit the little button and you might just figure out who this character is and how she found her way here


	2. New member new name

Start stranger's Flash back

I was lying on the ground not really sure what had happened all I remembered was a lot of mist running then hitting the water and being extremely cold before everything went black.

I looked around and all I saw was a mass of disintegrated rubble. The next thing I noticed was a group of people looking at me strangely a few of them where flying. A shadow was rising up behind a blurry mass of a plasma thing. Not sure what? Something just told me it was bad. I was trying to warn them when an instinct took me over. Something seared through my veins and the thing was enveloped in cold blue flames. Then it hit me harder the world was harder then it had ever been the sounds magnified so startling at 200 yards I could count the threads in the boys cape it was too much. I let my eye's fall shut and back into darkness.

End strangers flash back

Robins pro.

We had heard cinder block blow up in a flash of silver and blue light. All I had seen was out of the corner of my eye a figure fall like one of those knights from Greek tragedy in the rubble that was once cinderblock. The flash had drawn ever ones attention as we arrived to the scene. Raven seemed oddly transfixed. Then the stranger rose their head and looked about to shout something. A cold intense enough to freeze blood in seconds rose from behind me. Spinning into defense I saw plasma shrouded in fire that was burning him faster then gasoline.

Cy was running in the other direction before I could warn him. He scooped up the figure at first looked like a guy from the height but as he got closer the warrior was female.

"Guys what do you think we have here" I asked

"Looks like a pretty mamma that's out cold" BB

"Stating the obvious always," said Raven, "She shrouded with a power that would make even my father fear her I don't understand why I didn't sense it."

The police where beginning to arrive. I wasn't about to let something this powerful out of my sight just yet. Motioning from the team to move out I hoped on my r-cycle letting myself relax for a second in the speed my mind whirling. 'Where did this chick come from, what was her motive, and way would she help us.'

I arrived in the infirmary not long after Cy who had been carrying her. She was hooked up to a few monitors Cy was checking her vitals. I scanned the girl no correction women she had to be at least 17. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun with a few lose hairs out every which way. The feature where clean cut and set even in a state of unawareness. She was good looking in her own way if you liked the predatory kind highbrow above deep-set eyes smooth nose that went slightly flat straight on. Cy was just finishing up running the usual

"What do we have"?

"White female 5' 7'' she has nasty scar across her throat good shape as far as I could tell the power surge of whatever she was wielding knocked her out. Though I must say she was packing some pretty wicked weaponry." Cy said holding up a pair of long wicked looking blades.

I took one of them and examined it. The blade had coldness to its grip that bothered me like it would turn on me if I tried to use it. They were a good 16 inches long without the hilt slightly cured and well balanced of some unknown metal that was light and heavy at the same time. I experimented with it a little.

"Careful with that you may know something of weapons but that one will kill you," a clear voice said from behind me.

"Well it seems are heroine is awake at last" Cy said.

"No heroine just an instinct that I can barely control" she said

"Who are you?" I asked

"Heather though I can't seem to remember my last name gods it's all so confusing the cliff, the dragon, the weapons knowledge in my head, aww" she cried "Turn down the lights I'm not use to my senses yet"

"Cy please do as she asked," I said though Cy was already moving

Once the lights where down some she seemed to relax a little and held out her hand. I passed her the blade without question as she sheathed it with ease.

"Thank you for pulling me out of that rubble. I suppose I owe you all some explanations." She said

I nodded and motion her to follow. I called to everyone for a meeting as we gathered in the common room. Raven was there first and nodded to the girl slightly in acknowledgement. Then came star she just plopped down and looked at her. BB came hurtling down the stairs straight at me in tiger form. In a blink of an eye there was a huge black wolf in front of me hackles raised ready to intercept BB who quickly turned back to his short green self. The wolf seemed to face an inner battle then the girl who called herself Heather came back.

"Damn I really have no control over myself any more." She said.

"Your just coming into your powers," said Raven.

"All I really know is that my senses are stronger and that these blades are an extension of myself I'm also blood born of a dragon but I can't remember what it means"

"I'll do what I can to help you but that much raw power could destroy you"

"Hell that's all I need on top of this migraine."

"Hey BB," Cy said, "There another shape shifter in town."

"Hey he's actually not a shape shifter but an animist he can't take on any form," Heather said.

"There a title for my talent SWEET." BB said

"Well short green one there is but most aren't green though they're nothing wrong with it."

"Well team" I cut in "I was wondering if we take her on and train her for now after what she did to cinderblock I don't think it would be wise to let her lose."

Thankfully there was a nod of agreement all around

"Really I didn't realize there was a leash law in this state for people that randomly increate villains with cold fire."

With that I know that she would fit in well enough with or without a leash law she was staying.

End flash back

I just look at the sleeping for of Heat. A smile spread across me face the dragon was asleep on the same couch as me with all her strength and heart no leash required. I curled up next to her knowing one of us would wake before the rest.

Heather's POV

"Yo dragon girl wake up I made waffles," Cy said

My head shot up. "Waffles!"

"You heard me girl now get ass up before I eat them all"

"Over my dead body V"

"Race you"

"Your on" I sprang over the back of the couch at an all out sprint. The race for waffles was on. Sadly I was intercepted by a tall black guy know to most as Cyborg.

"Alright metal man but me down" I said as we neared the table.

I glanced at Robin how just had an amused smirk on his face. I raised an eyebrow in his direction wondering what in the hell was up. V just set me in a seat and set a pile of waffles down. I sniffed inhaling the smell of good cooking.

"Butter milk? Alright boys what's up?"

Cy reached over and gave me a quick hug. "One year you've been stuck with us so I made your favorite."

I admit this had turned out to be the most incredible year of my life and what a year it has been.

End opening

I have a tale to tell over years this is where I went from small town Iowa chick to a blade wielding dragon sorceress.

"No leases law otherwise we'd have tied BB up long ago" Raven said the humor was evident even in the monotone.

I felt and easy smile come over my face though the sharpness of everything still bothered me. I studied the group around the tallest was a black guy that stood almost 6' 4'' and was part machine the guy that seemed to be the leader of the bunch was a good 6' even and then there was the little green dude the 2 females we obviously not totally human one had weird orangey skin, reddish hair, and really green eyes. The other female who I could sense was a witch in her own right bore a long midnight cape and had anthmeyst eyes and dark purplish hair.

"To bad then might have been fun watching him try to figure out how to get loose"

"You know Robin I think this one may just fit right in she's already picking on BB" Cy said

"I feel rude you just became part of the Teen Titians and you don't even know us."

"Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy."

"Friend Robin how does new friend wolf know name when she's never seen us" Star asked.

I stood there shaking my head trying to think of where the names came from. "Starefire I wish I knew myself just a bunch of flashes and 1/2 memories after my last Cross Country Meet."

"Friend what is Cross of Country surely you do not run the length of the nation."

"No Star Cross Country is long distance races what is it 2.5 miles for girls." Robin said

I nodded in agreement. "Like I said a cliff then cold water that's all I remember after that just glimpses." I said absently running my hand across the scar that now covered my throat.

"So you're a runner then Blondie." Cy asked

"Yeah 400m and cross though don't ever call me Blondie again or I'll be forced to hurt ya?"

"You still run?"

I shrugged honestly I really didn't know "I will now that I remember who I am at least slightly?"

"Raven do you think you can help her?" Robin asked

A slight smirk crossed Rea's features "As Long as it's not a repeat of the Malichior incident. I'll at least keep her from destroying herself."

The rest of the team smiled to and Cy just shook his head. All of them remembering the various experiences that damn book had lead to. I watched Robin for a min. wondering what the leader was thinking about. I saw the smile fade then a grin slowly spread.

"Heather how you feeling."

"Besides the fact that things are 2 far in focus pretty damn good why?"

"I'm looking forward to see what you can do with those blades."

"You want to spar and I've been out of coma for 32 mins."

He nodded silently and said softly. "I can't get anyone else to spar with me any more."

"Fine but only with a practice stealth on. I really think it would be bad if I took out the leader of the titans not checking a blow."

"Sorry wolf girl but my money's on Robin." Said BB

"You willing to put your money where your mouth is. $10 say she knocks him off his feet." Cy cut in.

"Cy she could without twitching Boy wonder you sure this is smart she has less control then I did", said Rea

I shut them out my eyes were on the bird boy he moved like a martial artist it was in every line of his form besides, the fact that I wasn't one to deny myself a look at a hot guy. I saw the slow flex of muscles beneath the spandex deliberately loosing each one. Yeah he was defiantly willing to chance it. He caught my looking and caught my eyes. His eyebrow above the mask rose slightly along with the cocky grin. I just quirked the corner of mouth and silently bring it.

"I'm not to worried I think she can at least chain them when fighting hand to hand."

"I would be if I were you and it's staff to blades right."

"Oh Rob man this ones cockier then you." Cy said

"We'll see" is all he answered.

"Shall we proceed to the room of training for combat of mock?" Star asked.

"Star that's mock combat but yeah I'm interested to what this girls got after what she did to plasmas." Cy said.

I shivered slightly I had completely destroyed them and I hadn't even tried. I just followed them as they headed down the hall. I stretched my arms some cracking my back and my neck. Testing the points of old injuries and finding no stiffness at all and I was stunned the scars were still there but it was like they never happened.

The rest of the titans went upstairs to an observation booth while robin and I went into a basically empty room the floor was padded to dampen falls but the walls were solid and I had a really bead feeling I was going to hit one. I sat and went into an easy hurdlers stretched I was relieved when the Bird Boy didn't expect me to launch into a spar. He nodded to me from his own stretch. I stood up and faced off my hands relaxed at my side.

Robins pro.

She seemed to have some clue what she was doing I was her studying me earlier. She had the natural grace of a fighter more wolfish then catlike though. I faced off with her the posture was deceptively relaxed like that of a duelist. Here goes nothing I launched into an attack and was surprised when I found nothing but air. I spun to find the chick smiling at me.

"I thought we agreed staff to blade."

The only replay I gave was drawing the Bo staff and extending it to its full length. She relaxed more as she drew the to wicked pieces of steel where were her practice sheaths then I saw the almost imperceptible magic along thee edge of the blades. I flew at her then this time she met me squarely blocking before spinning away. Trying to take the staff with her.

I flipped away drawing her after. The attacks and retreats came faster then the staff in my hand was a blur yet she seemed able to follow it. Blocking easily the blade. I saw the flash but didn't have time to react before it hit me hard across the shoulder jarring my grip across the staff, which went flying. I dawned on me then that I had never seen her fight with anything but those blades no kicks or punches had been thrown in yes she could doge but. I went though pieces of the fight in my head she was just that agail and fast there was no training there. I had to get those blades away.

She attacked then fast and hard to end this, I could see that she was starting to tire but that didn't surprise me I was breathing hard and fituaged myself. I quickly swept up it a hold from behind just catching her wrist and forcing her to drop the blade. I went to sweep her feet out from under and take her down. She dropped down to her knees and flipped me over her shoulder though I knew almost had ripped her arm from the socket. She moved so fast it was a blur and had me pinned. The one remaining knife to my throat.

"Your dead." she said softly

"You would have been if we had faught hand to hand."

"You noticed then?"

"Only masters would though you need to learn to fight with body and blade."

"You going to teach me Sir still cockier the shit got his butt beat master."

"Of course Lady could kill me with steel but won't risk her skin."

Even though I was joking the look she gave me was a glare that made Rea's look sunny.

"You may need to rethink that last one Bird Boy."

Then my eye's traveled up the bare arms that were criss-crossed with scars and the gruesome line that crossed her throat. Though something about her made you miss them unless you where looking for them.

"Yeah what hell happened to you."

"A lot of things I remember and some I don't." Her hand had absently trailing to the scar and her throat.

I caught her eyes and held them. There was a question in her gaze but whatever it was never was asked.

"That was crazy you just going to sit there." BB asked

"That was a most dazzling display would you remove your person from friend Robin." Star said.

I looked up at Her she was still straddling my waist but relaxed. I shot her a grin. I saw the amused look that flashed across her face. I noticed that she didn't smile all the way that often just a quirk of the mouth. She shifted her hips against mine as she rose unintentional I was sure but it didn't stop my blood from heating slightly.

"Sure Star not my fault that I had to pin Bird Boy down he asked for it."

"Friend Wolf I do not remember Friend Robin speak word of pinning."

"She was being scaractic Star." Cy said, "That was hot girl I don't think I've ever seen anyone more that fast."

"Thanks Cy" she said

"More then her fighting is hot I say she is over all." Beast Boy said.

She just cocked and eyebrow and shook her head. "Don't make me hurt you short guy."

I wasn't disagreeing with BB the more I saw of her the more I liked she was lean and strong. The thing that I noticed most was that she was comfortable in her own skin. That and the intense gray blue eyes. Then I realized something no one had said her name. I shook my head at my own forgetfulness.

"What you shaking your head at bird boy? Not going to let me dismember green here."

Heather asked.

"No not that I just never introduced you all the way. Team this is Heather which I forgot to tell you."

"Friend wolf is now friend Heather most joyous this day I must prepare pudding of welcoming I think I will add glusugles." (A/N: I know no tamerean so I'm making it up.)

We where all about to try and stop star when Heather cut us off.

" Gall do nat whatervic nosetes rumm reuoufh."

"Fine" said star surprisingly looking slightly put out.

"Wait a minute did wolf girl just speak alien." BB asked

"Actually it was tamerean and not alien there is more then one language in outer space." Rea said.

Heather had paled slightly and though she was steady on her feet. I can't begin to describe the look on her face. I went over and put a hand on her shoulder with out thought.

"You alright Heat?" I asked quietly not even questioning the nickname.

"I'm not sure Rob seriously not sure. I had enough trouble trying to keep my French and Spanish from getting mixed up let alone tamerean."

"You really don't remember a lot don't you." I was concerned what if she was hiding something.

"After the meet the cliff…" I felt her shudder under my hand. The look of anguish that crossed her face dispelled my concerns.

"I'll help however I can. You'll have to trust me."

"This isn't something I want to revisit." Her jaw set and she straighten the steel came back to her spine. I just had caught a glimsp beneath armor I hadn't known existed.

"Hey you to coming" Cy asked drawing my out of my thoughts.

"Yeah sure man." Heat said turning to follow.

When she reached the door I saw Cy throw a canpionable arm across her shoulder and to my surprise she relaxed and elbowed lightly.

Cy's Pro.

I smiled to myself as I felt her relaxed she reminded me a lot of myself when I was still in school. I finally had another jock in the house besides bird boy.

"You wouldn't happen to play basket ball would you." I asked causually.

"I did but it's been awhile and I've never been that good at it that's why I stuck to running balls have an odd tendency to hit me in the head."

"Really."

"You should have seen all the abuse I took in soccer."

"I thought you said you just ran."

"Only after 8Th grade."

"Why what happened?"

"Bike accient and a broken arm I took that as a sign not to play volley ball any more."

"Why would that be a sign."

"Night after my first game I was still in my uniform."

"Okay point taken then way running?"

She shrugged, "That's what I'm good at and I broke my ankle that track season and I ran the win quite a few races even dropped a couple seconds."

"You know what I find weird" BB said, "Is that she remembers all this and can't remember her own name."

Heather eyes darkened slightly at this and she shook her head sadly. I let my arm tighten around her slightly. All of us had complicated and sometimes nasty pasts but it helped make us who we are.

"I'm not really sure who I am any more." The words where so soft that I barely heard them.

"For right now all that you need to know is you're a titian and that means your family even if it is a strange one." I said quietly

I was rewarded with a quite smile and a half huge. There was a few moments of quite as we reached the common room. I knew then that she was a quite when there was nothiug she felt needed saying. The silence was broken by an odd rumbling sound. I looked at Heather for a second wondering whether she had heard it or not.

"Do hear that?" I asked

"Only my stomach." She said her smile growing slightly

"Well than lets find some food any way I think it's time to feed BB again."

"What does he eat anyway."

"One word Tofu."

"Gods no."

The expression on her face was slightly comical but one that I had to agree with whole heartedly. I just nodded my head in agreement just glad there was another meat eater in the tower. I headed for the couch she followed with no reluctance I sat and let her go. It was odd for me but I enjoyed having her there. I streached out at one side to my surprised she took the other side and the craziest thing happened we actually managed to take up the entire couch. I grinned to myself and noticed her feet pressed up against mine there where tiny compared to her height dwarfed by my large ones.

"You have serouisly tiny feet?"

She smile "Yeah I know and it doesn't help that the feet your comparing them to is a 6' 4" guy's."

"How'd you know how tall I was."

" I noticed when the guys finally caught up to me and I couldn't call them sort any more I approximated."

"You called guys short."

"Yep unfortunetly it resulted in a serve lack of dates." The natural smile was back on her face.

I had to smile back I had never had that problem in high school I was a good looking jock who actually was extremely intelligent. Though I found it slightly hard to believe she did. She was a good-looking girl fairly tall on the thinner side but strong. I thought she seemed to have an easy-going personality.

"Never had that problem."

"Well most of us are not that lucky are we." She said shooting a look at beast boy.

"What?" He asked sticking his head out from the search of the fridge. "Hey is there any food left in here because it either expired 2 years ago or it's gone blue again."

"I though you cleaned out the mold problem last week when you lost at poker to Raven." I said inwardly laughing at the memory. The look on BB face was still imprinted along with one of Raven's rare smiles.

"I refuse to she had to have cheated read my mind or something."

"Sorry green but I'm afraid there not a hell of a lot up there for her to read."

BB rolled his eyes and sighed. "Great there's no food in the tower and even the new chicks picking on me."

She smiled at him to ease the blow a little bit but added a final zinger. "Get used to it buddy."

"No food" Robin said coming out of the training room. "Just order pizza it's not like you haven't before but..." Robin added as BB ran to the phone "everyone gets a say in what kind."

"Pizza" I hollered I saw Heather flinch slightly at the loud nose.

"Mustard."

"Tofu"

"Anything but that" From Raven's Room

"Meat Lover's" I said.

She glanced over at Robin expectantly. He just shook his head and asked. "What about you?"

"Cheese Extra Cheese if possible."

I was surprised to see a slight smile cross Robin's face when she said cheese. When I though about Robin never said anything in the pizza argument just politely didn't eat the tofu and mustard.

"Well BB I think that result's in 1 meat lover 1 cheese and 1 ½ tofu ½ mustard."

"Man that's not fair I have to split mine with star how does that work."

"Everyone gets ½ a pizza you dimwit." Heather said. "Do the math and don't complain atleast you get food."

"She's got a point there BB." I said.

"Alright" he said grudeingly.

Heather sat up to make room for Robin on the couch. He cocked his had to the side. He really did look bird like in that gesture. The grin was back.

"You finally managed to take up the whole couch without going over."

Heather shot him a confused look. "What the hell is all this managing to take up the whole couch crap any sorry but seriously I'm really confused."

"Oh one rainy day we had a contest to see who could fit on the could fill the couch totally without going over. Whatever combination won didn't have to clean out the fridge sadly none of us every did though if we had let best boy cheat he could have won by himself."

"No duh all he'd have to do is shift to a pathan or something."

"That's why we didn't let him." Rob said taking a seat at Heathers head.

"Where's the fun that." She asked

"1/2 the time the mold is BB fault nothing molds faster then week old tofu."

Heather visably cringed at that. "Talk about gag."

"No more like visits from the Haz Mat team." I said "doesn't matter how much I've analyized it we still don't know what it is."

I was watching Heather and she was having problems trying to get comfortable with Robin sitting where her head was.

"They come back every once in awhile for new samples though from what they told us we have to keep it way from radition or it goes predator on you." Robin finally seemed to notice Her discomfort and smiled slightly. "You know I don't normally bite on the first day I meet someone."

I was surprised when she leaned back to rest against him and Robin surprised me more by lifting his arm to accomadate her.

"I don't mind bitting as long as it doesn't brake skin I've got enough scars for a life time."

I was stunned by a slight spark of jelousy. I surpressed it imeddatly I liked this new girl she was relaxed and easy I thought about and she had good naturedly teased everyone so far.

"I know me and the boy wonder are okay but I don't think I'd want to be bit by Beast Boy."

"Hell I won't bite him let alone vice versa decompasitate maybe bite no." She said.

The door bell rang at that point. I got up. "Speaking of bites I should get that before BB bite the dilvery guys hand off."

That got a small laugh from Heather and a smile from the boy wonder.

Heather's Pro.

I admit I had taken a liking to Cy right away he was the kind of person I got along with great easy going kind and he shared my love of sports. It seemed strange but I could tell the robotics started and the body ended. Cy must have noticed my look.

"What?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I'm not really sure all my sense seem different almost to the point of x-ray vision and the longer I've been awake the sharper it seems to get.

"Shape shifter and now x-ray vision I don't believe it.

"You have all you finger on your left hand except you pinky. I don't think it's really x-ray vision it's more like an ultra awareness of every thing it's hard to explain."

"Girl your just getting crazy by the min.-"

"Crazier how?" Robin interrupted

"She knew that I still had all the fingers on my left hand besides my pinky."

"You do?"

"Yeah"

"Heat what else can you tell." Rob asked.

I stood up and walked over to him and ran my fingers gently across one of his lower ribs. "You had a knife wound that went all the way to the bone right here."

"Your right can you tell me how you know that."

I thought about it for a sec I had really tried to explain I just knew then I recognized what I had found. "I could sense the scar tissue it was the first one I noticed because it was deep. Now that I know what I need to look for or at least sense your covered in scars boy jeeze."

I was surprised when Robin shot me a look that said don't mention anything else I guess that the fearless leader needed to be invincible to. There was also a slightly worried look that crossed his face for a second. He set the pizza down then.

"Guys foods here." He called

Cy moved to get and I followed for the first time I really realized just how straved I was I wasn't sure when the last time I had eaten was. Raven materlized out of the shadows it was pretty wicked she met my gaze and smiled. Of course the first thing to the pizza was the green short guy. We all settled around the kition table without much thought I was sitting on a bar stool I had brought over. Though I had to cover my nose when they opened the tofu and mustard box I pity the guy who had to make it.

"So Rea what you do today?" Cy asked.

"Read and metiated also tried to sleep the alarm last night drained me."

"Then we'll make sure we keep it down tonight." Robin said looking pointedly at BB.

"Fine" The little green dude looked sullen.

I smiled at this. Rea leaned over to me. "Just wait until morning and the meat vs. tofu argument that him and cy have going."

"Doesn't matter to me I hate both."

"Veggie and tofu hater."

" No just beef and all pork but ham not very fond of chicken either I love sea food."

"So are you really here for good."

"Yeah I hope so you'll seam really cool people."

"I hope you'll work with me I don't meet very many sorceress on this side of the fight."

"Only if you'll teach me otherwise I'm not really sure what I'm doing."

"I guess I'll just have to fight the Boy Blunder for you tomarrow after this afternoon I doubt he'll let you rest."

"Fine just first thing in the morning let me run."

"Run." The way she said it with the raised eyebrow made me know she thought I was crazy.

I just shrugged though it was part of what I was I couldn't explain it any way else. If I went to long with out a good run or game I went a little stir crazy at times. "It keeps me relaxed think of it as my form of medition."

"Jocks" was all she said.

"Your running in the morning mind if I join you." Rob asked.

"Sure if you can keep up I usually run 3 mi at a descent clip."

"Twice around the island it is."

"Of course you would know the circumfrance."

"What is that supposed to mean" Robin looked slightly put out.

Every else looked at him and laughed except star who just looked confused. "What is funny friends friend Robin does not seem to find it funny.

"Nothing Star." Robin said.

"Whatever you say oh fearless leader." I had the oddest sensation like a low heat on the back of my neck anger and riding behind it amusment. I must have been giving Rob an odd look because he met my gaze with a question.

"What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing that I know what it is."

"What now supersonic speed." Cy said

"No nearly anything that drastic." The feeling was back again this time affection laced with curiosity. "Damn it's happening again."

"What?" Robin asked again I picked up worry

"Emotions…"

"Inside your head?" Raven asked

"No more like on the back of my neck anger worry curiosity… it not over whemling just odd."

"You're an empathy." Raven said certainly, "It shouldn't be to bad your not sensing it directly in your mind so it won't over load you."

"Great then I can ignore it"

"You can ignore it."

"This is just annoying it doesn't hurt to the point of tears I can ignore it."

Raven shook her head. "Just be careful these things tend to come back and haunt you."

"I know and 30 years from now my body will be complaining just as bad."

I bit into my third slice of pizza hungerly. I may be extermly tiny but when I was hungery I could out eat just about anyone.

"No you'll be fit as a fiddle and able to kill with a single hit."

"That's your goal Rob not mine the fit as a fiddle yes but I'll be tanned leather and the smell of horses and sunshine cling to me."

"Horses?" Cy asked

"The one thing I love more then anything is riding. I can't begin to describe the power of being perched up with massive muscle gliding between your knees hooves pounding as fast as your heart. It's a rush and that never changes."

"Sounds like Rob and his bike." BB said

"How is riding of horse like the riding of bike." Star asked

"It's the adaline rush the balance of power." Rob said

"The closes you'll get to flying with out leaving the ground."

"You guys know that we'll take you flying if you ask." BB said Rea and Star nodded in agreement.

"It's not the same." Rob said. I nodded in agreement there was no subsitutie for complete freedom.

"You realize that you'll be able to fly Heather with a little practice" Rae said.

"Sweetness."

"Looks like you and me are still grounded Rob." CY said.

"What happened to that new rocket boosters you where trying to install."

Cy looked sheepish. "let's just say I'm not supposed to have rocket fuel."

"Government inspection of your lab right."

"Yeah how did you know."

"Was planning on getting a PHD in nucealer chem.."

"OH."

"You don't need to look so stunned people."

The all did look really stunned like something had shocked them. Then Cy began to laugh followed by Raven until even Star was laughing and I don't know but laughing is kind of contagious I started laughing until my whole body was shaking and I couldn't breathe. Then a pot broke from Rea's powers wich just brought another round Laughter to ring out. It finally died down. I'm not sure how but most of us were lying on the floor.

"Does anyone know what we were laughing about."

"Absolutely no idea" I almost jumped Rob's voice was so close to my ear.

I turned my head to glance at him he was laying in the opposite direction I was. BB was literally under the table Rea was still in her chair and so was Cy Star was surprising floating about to inches form the high ceiling. Rob's masked eyes met mine and he grinned I felt like I was home this spontanues laughter I loved and appraited.

"That makes it even better."

"What better?"

"Sheer amusement with no point."

Robin shook his head the messy black hair fell into his eyes. I noticed an unseen tension had eased from his shoulders. I sighed and slumped farther into the floor. I glanced over at BB who was looking at me funny.

"What" I said

"You looked like you melted."

"No only really relaxed hell you laugh hard enough your gut may hurt but it's better then a back rub."

"I find the skills of massuase must enjoyable wolf friend so I have inclination of disagreement." Star said

"Wolf?" Cy asked

"That is the form she took upon first meeting yes I find the name most fitting."

"You got any objections Heather." Cy said

"Not particularly though I do have other nicknames I prefer I can rock the name wolf for now."

"I like wolf it fits." BB said. "Unless we call her shifter which I like."

"Fine any other idea's for new names for me."

"Cold fire." Rea said "That's what you used on Plasmus."

"Heat" Rob said quietly "part new and part old"

"Call me night runner." I said

"Night runner? What would friend wolf wish to be called that."

"It was a pen name Star night for my tendency to star gaze and dark poems and runner because that is simply what I am."

"Night runner as Heather's name I nominate it." Cy said "I'll second" Rea said "It's fitting I can see the name like a shadow on you." It went around the room until at last even Rob agreed to it even though he said that he wouldn't stop calling me Heat. I had shrugged at that everyone was tried by now so the movie didn't occur. It had been a long day for everyone. As people headed to the elevator to go to there separate floors I was left at the bottom with Rob. He was about to head up the stairs when I stopped him.


	3. Shopping and happenings

New Chap 3

"Sorry to detain you from sleep any longer where am I supposed to crash no offense but I really don't feel like sleeping in popcorn on the couch."

"There's a pullout in the couch in my room if you don't mind you could sleep there I think I might even have an old pair of sweats from when I was your height."

"Thanks, you have no idea who much I want to get out of these clothes."

"No offense put you do look pretty messed up."

The white robe or whatever it was was torn and blood stained covered in cement dust. I never really looked down at myself until now the mess wasn't pretty.

"Jeeze man you could have told me it looks like I was in another one of my bike accidents. I'm a complete mess."

Robin just shot me one of his damn grins I was seriously about ready to smack him. We had reached like the fifth landing on the flight of stairs when Rob headed down the hallway. He reached a steel door with his name inscribed on it. He quickly punched in a code. There was an automated voice "Name" He simply stated Robin and the door opened. The room was plan and simple almost sparse. There was a bed shoved in the corner, a desk, a couch, coffee table, and a small stereo unit. The only decoration on the walls was a set of martial arts belts and a painting of the Gathum skyline at night. I counted the belts and had to whistle it was impressive.

"What? I didn't think my backside was that appealing." Robin called from behind the closet door where I assumed he was digging for old sweat pants.

"Nope sorry not where my eyes where though I will willing check if you want me to bird boy."

That earned a laugh and a pair of black sweats thrown my way. I caught them easily, it was strange but I felt oddly comfortable here. He finally came out with a blue t shirt and a towel.

"Feel free to look but I'm not that self centered but I really don't see any thing worth whistling at."

"2 words 8th degree."

"So you do know something about martial arts."

"Sister in law was something like a four stripe brown belt."

He nodded softly and handed me the change of clothes and towel. Then pointed to the door at the far side of the room.

"Help yourself to the shower it looks like you need it more than I do right now I pull out the bed."

"Thanks" I said.

I headed into the bathroom shutting the door behind me. I was stunned this wasn't the bathroom of a typical teenage male though it would be a stretch to call Rob typical that place was spotless almost only hint of an occupant was the sock sticking out of the hamper and the toothbrush and hair gel by the sink. I stripped and hit the shower I swear hot water and getting clean never felt so damn good. I couldn't help myself though I enjoying singing in the shower so I was careful to keep my voice down. I dried off and got dressed strangely there was clean undergarments that I was not going to wonder at. I came out and Robin was reading stretched out and changed on the bed in a pair of sweats. I smiled true to his word the pullout was out and made I flopped onto and sighed happily.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry but I was groudy and sparring with you didn't help either."

"Scrubbing that Hair probably doesn't help."

My hair was extremely long currently past the middle of my back and right at waist length I had managed to get mostly straight and was braiding quickly and neatly.

"I don't even notice anymore I've always had long hair. The only thing that really changes is how I bind it.'

"It's nice though. I still don't understand why Rea won't let her hair grow."

"It is really beautiful but I could understand for practicality if I cut my hair that short I'd have a fro the weight makes it easy to manage."

"All I have to do in the morning is run my hands through mine."

"Well some of us are not blessed with your ebony locks bird boy."

I glanced over at him and he smiled at me. The room was slightly dark lit only by a single lap on the nightstand. I was completely at ease the pullout was surprisingly comfy though for all I know it could have been years since I had last slept in bed. I sighed there was too much shit I didn't remember and it bothered me. I simply slipped under the covers and snuggled down into the mattress on my side.

"Night Heat." I barely heard Robin say softly as I drifted off.

"Night Rob."

I was running free and smooth through a dark forest at a speed that seemed impossible to keep as the miles flew by effortless then it got to dark and a low voice dripping with malice said. "Give up Richard you can't save them you couldn't even warn your poor parents it's a shame though your mother would have been a good fuck." I sat up in the complete darkness my eyes adjusted quickly to the dark I saw Rob mask still on sweat beaded on his brow. He was restless and angry so angry that burned low and harsh on my mind. I followed my instinct not even thinking and went to him reaching to smooth his head I was grabbed in an iron grip and pinned under his body. The oddest thing happened I felt him wake up. The puzzled look on his face would have been comic if the painful grip on my wrist hadn't tightened.

"Who the hell are you." His was low and dangerous I had to be careful.

"Easy Rob it's me you where having a night mare." I said softly

"Heat how in the hell did I end up pinning you."

I shrugged he had just reacted he was always looking out for an attack. "I really don't know but whoever the hell you dreaming about really pissed you off."

"How in the hell did you get in my head?"

I looked up and met Rob's masked eyes seriously. I didn't know the same way I seemed to know nothing around here I swear I was somehow going crazy. I sighed trying to still my mind. "I wish I know I swear I'm slowly going crazy I really have no fucking idea who I am and the me I remember sure as hell couldn't shape shift or read minds I could read people only because I wrote and observed it was part of my art."

"Who are you really night runner or should I say Heather."

I closed my eyes not even knowing where to start everything was so confusing. The knife had slit my throat flashed and candles low voices. My Family at least I assumed that's who they where. My few close friends, and the badlands, a lake, a canoe, and a brown lab. I opened my eyes then to find his face incredibly close to mine the look intense. I wasn't sure if he was going to attack me or do something I couldn't even guess at.

"Heat I really need you to tell me."

I shivered slightly at the close contact and the heat in his voice and I would admit was from more then just from fear. I took one deep slow breath before attempting to say anything.

"My name is Heather I grew up in Iowa in a small town with a clover on it's water tower there are five people in my family 1 sister shell and 1 brother B that's what I called them I ran cross country and track. I got good grade but for some reason never managed to get a 4.0 my best classes where science and English I was good at math but never was challenged. An all sate vocalist I play 7 interments and I had a lab named autumn and I was writing 3 books that's it that's all that's left of me. That's it not a friend not the fire not my memories. That's all that's left and an accident that's the last thing that I remember and then its just flashes."

It was hard to admit but that was all that was left of who I was not a lot when you think about it not a lifetime of experience but the knowledge was there. Robin's hand came up and traced the side of my face. There was concern and a bit of fear there for both his team and me not knowing what to think.

"We'll find you Heat we'll find you."

"What about you I've never sensed anger like yours in my life that was so intense."

"Slade you'll learn that soon enough and I couldn't save my parents from an accident and I dedicated my life to making sure that doesn't happen to anyone else. I'm trusting you with that Heat not even the team knows that."

I smiled gently not necessarily trusting my voice any more the conflict of Rob's emotions along with my own was overwhelming.

"I'm trusting you Rob. I trusting you with all that's left of me be careful what you help that become again."

"Blind faith a little scary." He said with a hoarse laugh.

"Rather that then nothing."

I looked directly into that mask again and I felt Robs fatigue he needed sleep so did I. "Rob as important as this conversation is you're on the verge of collapse as it is you need to sleep"

"I'll right and if I have any more nightmare just let me sleep restless sleep is better then none."

"You won't to tired to even dream" I said already ½ asleep before blacking out.

Robin's POV

I awoke slowly the light coming in from the single window reaching my eyes the sun was just coming out over the horizon. I was pressed up against something warm and soft. I glanced to my side Heat's face was on the pillow beside mine I was surprised to find that I was ½ on top of her but I must have been to tired last night to care this would defiantly be awkward if she woke up. I was surprised that she was this relaxed. I studied her for a second before getting up to shower this was new for me I wasn't used to waking up with someone in my bed. I took a quick hot shower I'm surprised she could stand the smell of me I wasn't the cleanest after our spar either. Last night puzzled me I had opened up to her Raven was the only one that even knew part of that on the team damn empathy sometimes. I wrapped the towel around my waist and head for the closet I had forgotten to grab another uniform. I heard a whistle come from the direction of my bed. Heat was awake and I met her amused eyes.

"You lied bird boy your worth whistling at just don't let it go to your head though far warning your probably going to have to shower again anyway. She tossed me a pair of shorts and a t-shirt her hair was already up in a bun again. "You and I are going running."

I nodded and heat left the room so I could get dressed. I glanced after noticing a specific lack of shoes. I was wondering who the hell she was supposed to keep up with me bare foot. I came out and she was already stretching outside my door I stretched out beside her before going down the stairs and out the back door. Heat just shot a smile over shoulder before taking off down the strip of beach I understood then way she hadn't bothered with shoes she really didn't need them. I took after her at a fast but relaxed clip the pace she set just flowed her breathing came deep and even I matched her this was a distance run not the sprints I tended to use in crime fighting none of the villains ever got this far on foot before Rea or Star flew them down.

"Did you do this ever morning." I asked Heat.

"No in the evenings during the summer when the heat was down I tended to be a bit of a night owl why?"

"Curiosity nothing else." She just grinned we had already gone a round one and were coming to the rocky part of the beach she hopped up on one of the boulders and jumped across I followed like a shadow making slightly more noise as my sneakers hit the rocks. We finally had come to the last quarter mile and She got of those reckless grins on her face.

"Rob you up to a little race on my distance you even have shoes."

I was never one to turn down a challenged nodded and the next thing I know she took off like someone had fired a gun it was incredible I took off after coming up close at her heals as we rounded the sidewalk up to the tower Heat came out of nowhere with another notch the speed was blinding I came in almost 10 meters after her.

"What in the hell was that?" I was winded as all get out

She took several deep breaths before smiling. "What I do best boy wonder a solid 60 sec 400 I can go faster but I need shoes and less rocks."

She headed inside then and I followed curios. Here was a girl that should be in high school getting through class then going to track practice. I still was puzzled how the hell she got here. She was sitting down on one of the bar stools steadying her feet I assumed checking for any cuts she received while running.

"Didn't hurt yourself did you?"

"Nope thankfully my calluses haven't thinned at all."

I opened the fridge to get a water bottle I was used to long hard workouts but this had pushed my running. I finally found my water bottles behind an old pizza box. I opened it and downed most of it one go the water cooling my dry throat.

"Rob you mind passing some water."

I absently tossed her one of my extra water bottles. She drank a few deep swigs before just slumping back. She seemed to glow slightly happy like Star when she laughed not quite as rare as Rea's smiles though.

"You really love that out there don't you?" I asked

"Nothing else like it freedom just me and my body perfect balance a pattern that I can't outline I reach a spot and I could go on forever it's my zone. Every athlete has one where everything else just fades away."

"Wow it seems we have a poet in the house now?" Rea voice drew my attention away from Heat. She and I were usually the only early risers in the house though I admit I wasn't much of a morning person without my cup of coffee. Rea had already put her water on the stove and was going for her favorite mug.

"Only when the inspiration strike and even them not a great one. Though I am a pretty good writer."

"Writer? Rob you sure she not some crazy reporter."

"Ow Raven that was low no I write fiction books partial to fantasy that's the genre I know."

I smirked slightly at the banter between the two of them this could be extremely good for Raven to have a female friend in the house more similar then Starfire. Heat had this relaxed air about that made the tension go away. She and Rea where now talking about her starting to train under Raven in sorcery I was curios it was something I knew the basis of but outside magic user much of it was a secret. Heather said something that caused Raven to smile I had a good feeling about her that I couldn't quite explain.

"ROBIN HELLO IS ANYONE IN THERE?"

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. Raven had asked my something and I had missed it.

"Sorry Raven what?"

"I asked if wanted the disgusting stuff you consider coffee."

"No the run this morning woke me up." I surprised myself by saying that most of the time the others avoided me before I had my coffee oh well the run sure of a lot healthier had to wonder at the amount of tea Rea drank though and if it was healthy.

"I heard that boy blunder." Raven said

I just grinned at her when at loss for words just grin 9 times out of 10 it tended to work. She just shook her head and then turned towards the doorway and greeted Cy.

"Morning Night, Rea, Rob." He said

Heat and I just nodded in greeting and I took another drink from my water bottle.

"So what do you lot want for breakfast before BB gets down here."

"What's in your repertoire" Heat asked.

"Anything for you Night."

"Could you hook me up with some French toast maybe I'm starved nothing better for the appetite then a good run."

"That right how'd she do this morning Rob."

I had to grin though I know I was probably never going to live this down I had to tell the truth. "Your not going to believe this but she kind of kicked my ass bare foot."

I had to smile at the look on Cy face and the slightly smug smirk that Heat I got I just glare at her before returning her smile. I heard the pounded down the stars that announced the arrival of BB. I turned around and he looked too happy.

"Did you just say you got your ass kicked my a girl." BB said.

"He sure as hell did." Heat said "Though I have been running 400 since I was in 5th grade and 800 before that. It's what I'm good at and I'm in good shape."

"You been here a day and you're already showed up Rob twice. This is huge."

"Why thank you than."

The next moment Heat got swept up in a Star fire bone crunching hug. "This day is most joyous friend wolf is real not some wonderful night dream I had."

"I'm very real star and currently having some difficulty breathing so can you please let me go."

"Sorry friend but I most happy to see though your clothing and self our dampened with perspiration are they not?"

"Yeah star me and Robin went for a run this morning 2.5 mile then .25 mi sprint will do that."

"Then you must part take in the morning shower then we must proceed to the mall of shopping to out fit you with clothing other then friend Robin's."

"Thanks star but first I want some of Cy's cooking that smells so good right now."

"Someone mention my cooking" Cy said passing Heat and I to plates full of French toast.

Both of us dove into them she was right nothing was better for developing hunger then exercise. The waffles where extremely good pleasant change from the normal waffles. I started thinking though we needed to find Heat a room not that I wouldn't mind sharing my bed with her again. Ok turn those thoughts off bird boy that's the last thing you need. I thought about there was another room with a bathroom attached at the end of the hallway with a decent view of the bay away from the city.

"Heat I think I may have come up with a room you'll like."

"Really." She said looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Show me?" She stood up and headed to the stairs. The others got up and followed I think the where curios there where parts of the tower that none of us had come across yet and I think they where wondering where that was. I took lead then and went up to my landing and went down the opposite direction down the hallway. I opened the door and flipped the light switch then stood back to just let Heat look. She walked in and just grinned one corner was almost all glass looking out into the sky and sea. The room was big with a window seat and book selves built in around a fireplace that I forgot was even in here with paint the room had promise I could see the plans forming in her head as she studied it.

"You did good bird boy I love it." She said the smile she gave me was genuine and warm. I had to smile back. I heard Cy whistle softly when he came in. "I didn't even realize this was here and I designed this place it's good though it's a blank slate for Night to work with." He said.

Heather's pro.

Cy was right I could see it now deep red paint dark wood rich navy and silver fabric touched with white an old world library.

"Yeah Cy it is and one this artist is itching to paint on."

"We'll all help." BB said surprising me

"Thanks guys."

"The question is what color." Rea said in her monotone but I could read the emotions behind it.

"Deep rich red the color of wine with dark wood. I've always loved the feel of old world library and being the book worm that I am it appeals to me more. This has a lot of opportunities to it though I am going to go check out the bathroom."

I headed into the bathroom it was slightly dusty but it was warm tan tile and a shower and a separate bath with sink and of coarse it was pretty basic though I must say I was excited to get started. Rob walked in after me leaning in the doorway. I turned and gave him another smile he had read me right this room fit me almost perfectly.

"Friend would you shower while me and friend raven procure fitting garments for you." I heard Star call from the other room.

"Sure sounds good." I yelled and I heard the others out in the outer room leave. Robin just smiled at me and rolled his eyes.

"You know you've created a monster if you're taking Star shopping with you."

"I figured so much when I read I'll the pink in her mind it was a little scary."

"Don't worry Rea will balance it. Though I'm taking you to get your uniform. You fight one on one like I do it's my contact and you don't seem like a skirt girl to me so your not going to the other girls."

"Thank god for that bird boy I don't think I could handle fighting in something I couldn't move in without flashing someone and don't you get any idea's." I said noticing the smirk starting on his face.

"Wouldn't dream of it I'll drop off a towel when I'm done with my shower there should be shampoo and stuff in the shower already."

I nodded as Rob left in silent thank you and shut the door behind him. I was happy whole bathroom to myself I stripped and turned on the hot water it was wonderful and next thing I knew I was singing phantom of the opera. I heard the door open partway at one point. What can I say I ignored though I do have to say the first thing I'm doing is getting different shampoo I don't know what it was but I really didn't like the way it smelled I'd rather steal Rob's again. I changed songs again singing old choir music Niekrein even though it was weird if you understood germen without the guy's part. I waited for the door to open one last time and when it did followed by it closing I turned off the water and grabbed the towel off the counter and dried off quickly. The clothes that star and Raven had manage to come with between them was a black spaghetti strap tank top and a pair jeans The tank top fit well but the jeans were big in the waist and long at the bottom of the stack was a green zip down sweat shirt and a brown belt. I just hopped the shoes would fit both Raven and stars feet were at least size bigger then min thankfully flip flops you can managed with even if they are on the big side. I glanced in the mirror my hair was kind of crazy but not too bad. I headed down to the main room.

I grinned Cy and BB where both still attached to the play station and Raven was curled up with a book. I almost laughed at the expression on Star's face I noted to myself this girl was a definitely a shopaholic and then I look around for Rob I didn't see him anywhere. I sensed his presence coming down the stairs behind. I got hit on the butt with something hard.

"Looking for me."

"Not impartial I just noted that we where one titian down."

"I thought you might need this." He said holding up the hairbrush I assumed he had hit me with early.

"Thanks bird boy I guess you're not quite as stupid as I had you pegged for."

I took the brush from him and settled in the stairway and brushed my hair out. I pulled it up in a pony tail then binding it up in a bun.

"Alright star if everyone's ready I good to go."

"Most joyous day of goodliness Friend wolf will engage in a day of shopping." The girl was positively beaming. Definitely in the scary category.

Cy stood up as he ended his game defeating BB without too much trouble and Raven marked her place in her book before phasing through the floor. He motioned motioned follow him into the elevator all of us filed in after him personally I preferred stairs but however you choose to travel I guess though when the door opened my jaw dropped. The car parked there was positively wicked that was the only way to put it rocked to the extreme whit blue I let out a low whistle of apparition I remembered my car in that instant an old 87' Buick but ran.

"Your creation I'm assuming" I said to Cy

"Yep that's my baby." He said smiling proudly going into detail of some o it's components I was glad I grew in a household where car mechanics where common knowledge or least I thought so it was so damned confusing I not remembering your life.

"Do me favor let me under the hood sometime put right now I want to get some shoes and clothes that actually fit."

Thankfully Cy just nodded with an understanding smile on his everyone piled into the car and I followed Rob around the Car to get into the other side I stopped dead in my tracks. The gleaming red and chrome screamed to speed from what I could the thing was completely tricked out. Robin must have heard because he turned to me and followed my graze. The normally cocky grin just got bigger.

"You like what you see."

"If I didn't have the self control I had I would be drooling or attempting to hot wore as we speak."

"My ride the R-cycle care to ride with me."

"Night don't do it unless you have a death wish" came Raven's warning from the T-Car.

"I'm not to worried I love speed."

"Suite yourself I warned you" she said.

Cy turned on the T-Car out of the garage and Rob tossed me a helmet I glanced at it yellow. I had to raise and eyebrow. I like the guy honestly was he color blind at least his civies where not blinding a relaxed pair of blue jeans and a blue t-shirt and black leather jacket. He swung on the bike I slid on behind hang on. He started it on voice command reaving the engine. I grinned fly bird boy fly I though.

"Hang on seat I never hear the end of it from Raven if I let anything happen to you."

I wrapped my arms comfortably around his waist gripping the bike with my knees. The next fifteen min. where the most thrilling that I had in a long time at least that I could recall the speed was blinding the turns I moved with every shift of Rob's body around to turns I knew I some points we had broken 180mph. We passed the T-Car at one point and I saw Cy grin at me and Raven was shooting a glare at Robin in warning. We pulled into the parking lot of the mall. Rob stopped the bike and took off his helmet before to me over his shoulder with a genuine grin on his face.

"I couldn't ride like that with any of the other girls it's like you reading my mind."

"Body Rob I ride horses remember the slightest shift muscles is the only hint you get before a horse can decide to bolt."

I handed him the helmet before slipping off the bike. My heart rate was slowing down coming down off the speed rush. My feet where a little unsteady. Robin steady me with a hand on the shoulder.

"Heat are you okay?"

"Yeah just waiting for the blood to catch up my body I think I left most of it two blocks back."

That earned me a laugh as the T-Car pulled into the parking space next to us. Cy stuck his head out of the window and called. "You made it though a ride with rob in once peace and laughing you must be tougher then I thought."

"Well tin man I'd like to see you run cross country recovering from a torn hamstring and serve tendonitis it's the most pain that I've ever been in at least continuous."

"I'd like to see you bench press 2.4 tons Night."

"Hey I haven't claim super strength just craziness."

"Well we'll all agree to that one when this day is over." Raven said, "The sooner we start the faster it's over."

I nodded and headed into the mall Robin at my side I saw BB shoot out into lead with star I assumed he was headed to the video game store and star to god knows what kind of pink world. The mall was typical you came into the food court at the front into a long open two story corridor of shops. I looked around having no idea where to start.

"Friend wolf let us find you a wardrobe." Star said.

"Ok star you can help I have ground rules no pink or tutu ish and no overly large amounts of cleavage chances are I won't fill it out anyway."

"Oh I'm not so sure about that." Rob said.

I smacked him on the head for that one he really did deserve it. "Shut up bird boy."

I was following Star down the hall when she came to a fairly hip place. I had to admit they were rocking a little of my style. I headed straight for the jeans the main staple of my life. I was mad though I swear what was wrong with the world no one carried size 4 oh well I just hoped the three weren't size 0 like some places. I found about 5 pairs that looked like a green go and then went for tank tops. I personally hated sweaters hot and itchy ic. I headed to the dressing room Star and Rob had disappeared. I was happy that the jeans I tried on fit dark blue lightly stonewashed with a sliver dragon climbing one leg. I followed the dragon and slipped on a black tank with sliver writing that said dangerous known to breath fire. I went to look in the mirror outside to find rob leaning in the door way and Star holding a pile of clothes. I glanced in the mirror happy with what I saw snug but comfortable jeans that where long enough and the top wore close to my body so I wouldn't worry about extra fabric in the way during battle plus I admit I was proud of my lean runners body. I glanced cautiously at star fire Rob caught my look.

"Don't worry I already sorted no pink."

"Thank the Gods"

"One condition though."

"Okay what bird boy."

"You have to wear what I pink no if ands or buts."

"Whatever."

I took the clothes from star fire I'd never admit but I had fun going through the different store I must say though Raven picked up my style right away. I was funny after a while BB and Cy joined and started scoring they even went on a few you have it try it at me. One of which caused BB to earn a slap. After a while I finally had enough clothes that I could go a week and a ½ without doing laundry. I finally only needed shoes and underwear.

"Alright where to next." I asked, "I have enough clothes I need shoes."

Star just took off running in some direction I didn't even bother to follow I turned to Rob. He nodded in the opposite direction and the others went there own ways. I nodded to them that I see them later the show was over. Rob had read my mind knowing that I was looking for running shoes I looked around and spotted something that almost had me jumping for joy. They had the last running shoes I had had during CC. I grabbed a pair of 7.5. I looked around a little longer spotted a pair of dark brown hiking boots and was searching the self when I turned around and came face to face with Rob how had the shoes and a pair of socks.

"Thanks." The fit well and where extremely comfortable that and one pair of sandal later I was good. As we headed out the door I met Rob's eyes and he was grinning.

"What" I asked

"You have to be the fastest female shoe shopper I have ever met."

"I know what I need and I'm in and out plus these where the same shoes that I had last cross season."

"My kind of shopping though there is one thing that I'm particularly fond of."

"Oh and what is that bird boy." I said raising and eyebrow.

"My surprise then we go find you a uniform I think you might be suited up by an old friend of mine the others don't have weapon carries like we do."

Robin had headed down the hallway to the escalator I hadn't been up the stairs yet and I was curious to what was up there when reached the floor Robin grabbed my hand and stepped close.

"Close your eyes and follow me."

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to be lead around and between people. The experience normally would have been disorientating but with my improved senses I followed Rob easily. I sensed we passed through a door and most of other presences faded away.

"Ah Robin it seems you have brought me a new team member to fit." Came a rich voice with a faint French accent soft and pleasant.

"Heat you can open your eyes and this is Jean and Jean this is the newest titian Night Runner."

I opened my eyes the first thing I noticed was Jean an extremely elegant man in his mid thirties. The clear blue eyes sharp in contrast to the dark hair then the shop came into focus the gowns where breath taking.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Night Runner I always enjoy dressing lovely women."

I smiled he was defiantly a charmer I think Star must have fallen head over heals for him the moment he said the first compliment.

"It is wonderful to someone who shows so much love for the art they do so well."

"Robin she has manners I don't believe it the last one you brought Raven in she almost bit my head off."

"Yes Jean but you're the only one Raven will allow to put her a dress though." Rob said with a laugh it turned out that as a requirement along with the uniforms the titans had at least one formal for charity affairs ect…

Jean paced around me a few times before nodding I felt like I was being examined closely. I met his intelligent eyes for a moment and saw a silent laughter and approval. The only thing that slightly unnerved me was the fact that he spent so long studying my eyes it was on the edge of rude.

"What do think Rob? I think she could pull of anything but a few pinks and yellows and oranges."

"Your asking stoplight over there about color choices." I said

"Hey." Rob said I simply smirked at him a slight lifting at the corners of the mouth. "She's not really any season. I think that cooler colors will suit expect for deep rich tones. What are you a 3 or maybe a 2?"

"Depends on the dress I'm to tall sometimes and others my ribcage is to wide."

Jean just nodded slightly then started wondering around the shop. I let my eyes wonder this man really did know his art I was more into people then clothing design in my drawings along with landscape I found myself wishing for a paper to create the people and the environment in which this beauty would be displayed.

"Penny for your thoughts." Rob's voice was close again but I didn't mind at all.

"You see the long green gown over there the color of new spring leaves. I see the deep forest clearing with a fairy clad in it bare foot with wild red hair and eyes the color of crushed clover and daisy woven in her hair."

"It is beautiful I can see there you are a writer that contained in your mind."

"No I think that this case I would prefer a blank canvas and paint."

"What can't you do." He said quietly

"I can't run the shuttle hurtle without getting hurt I still have the scar from the last time that I tried but then I sick and throwing up that day and I really don't feel like going back to that."

Robin laughed at it. It was true I really sucked at the hurtles. I shook my head but returned his smile. Jean was back and apparently had heard most of the conversation. He had a smile on his face.

"What do you see when you look at that red number over there. He was pointing at a dress that fell in rich waves with the back bare and a clean V-neck with a slit up to the thigh.

"Alone spot light in a dark room, waves of midnight hair with a blue sheen and eyes so brown there almost black that flash with some secret. The women might as well be temptation. There is a man leaning in the corner mesmerized but you see an answering look in his eyes. He spins her close they start to dance a slow tango he drops her into a deep dip there nose to nose hen he snaps her up and that the moment I catch." I said both of them where silent as I spoke. Rob at some point moved closer drawn into the description and Jean had a look of slight aw on his face.

"You're a story teller Night Runner let me dress you in my tails though come." Jean said. I followed him into the dressing room he had a pile of gowns he handed me a rich wine colored on. I had slipped it on and came out to get Rob's reaction. I smiled when I saw his jaw drop slightly but I knew it wasn't perfect. I disappeared inside with the next few none of them really worked. Then next thing I new I was in my red tango number. I heard one long low whistle. I looked up and saw Cy standing in the doorway. I grinned at him I felt beautiful in this dress. Cy came up and offered a hand.

"May have this dance." He asked I heard the salsa playing in the background

"I would love to." I took the offered hand Cy spun my closer metal hand on my bare back but the steel was normal body temp. I followed his lead then spinning around the store laughing happily. I took my own lead then pulling away yet remaining close I challenged and it was answered. I moved forward and he pulled back before answering following with his own move added in. WE continued until Cy pulled me in close again the dipping me back almost to the ground then pulling me up onto his shoulder as the song ended. I knew that I had a happy smile on my face I raise my eyes up to Cy to find a smile of his that I hadn't seen yet his eye locked to mine.

"Hell Cy I didn't know you could dance like that." Came BB voice from the door the rest of the Titians were gathered in the door with various looks of astonishment on their faces.

Cy flashed a slight look of disappointment that was gone almost like it had never been there replaced with his normal smile that seemed slightly more forced to me.

"I have to have a few surprises don't I." He said moving away I almost wished he had stayed. Then BB mouth dropped open before changing into a coyote and howling and I threw me my now forgotten flip flop at him.

"Friend BB is right though you do look most glorious friend wolf." Star said.

"We have a winner then." Rob asked.

"No!" Jean said, "I was saving my best for last this girl looks best when skinned in fabric not draped in it." He handed me a sliver gown and a blue one.

I slid away and put the sliver one on first was deceptively simple a v-draped in then was pulled to a point in the shoulders leaving the back open one smooth flow the hugged my body in cool silk it was like being wrapped in liquid mercury. I moved out of the dressing room and the thing that caught my eye was my own reflection I looked like one of my drawing some moon goddess. Alive with nothing but my magic to clad myself in the glow was subtle but it was there. The whistle was soft and low I recognized it as belonging to one person. I turned to meet those masked eyes and there was a smile that was only for me and I really didn't what it said just something soft and quite.

"Night I think you been holding out on us did the moon goddess fall from the sky." Cy said the hand settled on my shoulder the metal had pulled back and it was warm flesh. I smiled up at him.

"No simply human."

"Maybe more breathtaking for it." The words soft and only for my ears as the human side of his face brushed up against mine. I pressed my face against his it was instinctive an animal reaction. He didn't seem to mind just stayed close. The reflection in the mirror was of Cy whole and completely flesh and blood in my mind it was startling but it was right.

"Friend wolf does look most stunning. I must agree she looks like the steel women of my home planet." Star said.

"It is amazing what frenchy over there can do with the girls." BB said

"I think Night Runner's found her dress though I'm not sure if it's that or the magic chosen." Raven voice was understated but everyone caught it because when Raven spoke people tended to listen I already had respect for the ½ demon I sensed a great many thing about that one of my teachers even though there was still a lot I hadn't learned yet.

"Shall we try the blue through for that's what I had figured the moment that she had walked through the door." Jean said. "I think that will fit your Night Runner best."

I reluctantly moved away from Cy truth be told I really did want to see what that blue dress looked like on me. I was surprised to meet Cy's eyes the brown glowed with a genuine affection. I went into the dressing room and slid the dress off and it still flowed like water and landed in a pool at my feet. I studied my body in the mirrors thin to the point where you could count my ribs small chest but undeniably female the hard clean muscles of long thin legs slightly broad shoulders and strong arms flat stomach and scars that was what scared me there where everywhere my back was fairly clear but even there. I just shook my head and slipped into the dress that was left it fit beautifully and drew attention to the dark blue gray of my eyes it was the color of the sky right before all the light faded covered in velvet tracing of black vines it was a halter top with an open V and exposed ½ of my back. I looked like a Night Runner in this I wasn't sure why but I was. I opened the door knowing what their reaction be No Heather just Night Robin's Heat and my predators flow. I opened the door and met the eyes of the Titans in turn Star's eyes where normal and bright with happiness BB showed a slight lust but I knew that I'd probably end up adopting him as a little brother. Raven eye were and readable violet that I couldn't understand what she was trying to say. I saw Cy eyes the warm was still there and I realized just then that it sent a slight pleasant shiver down my spine. The white of Robin's mask stopped me it was slightly disturbing the blankness bothered me and even his body language didn't reveal anything.

Robin Pro.

I locked eyes with her. The color of the dress made them stand out in the tan face there was no real color to compare them to they where a dark shade that was rare anymore in blue eyes. I felt the intense study more then saw it she was patient though and didn't say anything thing. I know that in the end it was my final opinion. That Jean would ask knowing him though he would slide the other dress in while I wasn't looking. I did give Heat a slight warm smile and got answering smirk in return she went back to change before I turned to Jean.

"What do think of her?"

"She's one of the most beautiful women to set foot in this store. I wouldn't worry about her she got a good heart though be careful I think Cy is going to fall hard and fall fast."

I looked at Cy who had gone back to rejoin the rest of the Titians and was receiving crap from everyone and an overly energetic star who I think was determined to have the next dance. The was tension that I really hadn't noticed before in his shoulder he wasn't one to show any interest in his team mates but something about Heat had caught his attention more then the good looks.

"I think you right."

"You do realize that you look at her the same way he does."

I sighed softly I wasn't clueless to myself I really did find myself attracted to Heat but I knew that I wouldn't get in Cy's way I was leader and couldn't get involved and Cy really did deserve someone like Heat.

"I know Jean but Cy deserves any happiness that he can get."

"Just don't forget your own."

"Jean your starting to sound like Alfred now please wrap up the silver and blue one you know what account to charge it to."

"Right away Robin just be careful with her she stronger then she looks."

Heather had come out of the dressing room back in the jeans and tank top. I just nodded to her when she looked at me and headed over to the other Titians. I was glad we were almost done for the day Heat would be settled in soon and knowing us just fall into a pattern. Jean handed me a bag and in unspoken agreement all of us headed out to the parking lot Heat under Cy arm thrown comfortably over her shoulder. The team loaded into the T-car and I bid them goodbye the pulled away leaving me and heat alone in the parking lot. Heat had leaned back against the bike eyes closed head tilted towards the warmth of the lowering sun it was already late afternoon. I joined her sitting side saddle on the bike just enjoying the sunshine I was surprised when I felt Heats head rest on my shoulder the only reaction I a gave was a natural one letting my arm wrap around Heat's waist. There was a comfort in the closeness it felt right like her waking up in my arms that morning I really didn't take time to stop and consider it this was just right she fit against me and beside. I felt the deep breath she took and she relaxed farther into me before finally the space between us was minimal I know it was wrong I agreed with Jean I had seen the way Cy was looking at her but in the end it would be up to her. "Come on Heat we have one more stop to make before we can go home and lounge all you want."

"Don't you dare move bird boy."

I laughed softly but stayed still it was comfortable to an impossible extent I rested my head on her shoulder cheek to cheek. I let my eyes close momentarily the sun warm on my face on one said and the skin of Heat's face on the other. I'm not sure how long I stayed there when Heather finally moved her leg behind me and was astride the bike. I followed quickly starting the engine and flying out into the country side.

The shop was in a small cross roads town between Jump and Gothom City. As I pulled into the lot Heat lifted her head from it's place on my shoulder and looked it over.

"Let me guess there is a hell of a lot more to this place then meets the eye." Heat's words held a hint of well practiced sarcasm.

"Your getting the idea you think this normal if you prove to be ½ the fighter I think you will be Batman might take an interest then you'll see things…" I let the words trail off. Bruce was the quintencess of paranoia. Though people could say the same of my eyes. There was a slight smile playing on Heat's lips as the door opened the man behind the counter looked up slightly startled.

"Madame I'm sorry but as the sign on the door clearly states where close I have a meeting with a client I'm sorry."

"Well John we'll just have to wait then."

I was laughing inside at the surprise on the little man's face as he hustled around the corner to greet me the bright blue eyes smiling. "I'm sorry Robin I didn't realize it was you I'm sure Clark won't mind you coming down we just discussing some slight alterations on his cape I'm assuming the young lady can be trusted." He said shaking my hand before turning to Heat.

"And who is this lovely women I may ask." He said taking her hand and pressing his lips to it.

Heat smiled good naturedly "I'm called Night Runner but most people just call me Night or Wolf."

"John what's going on up there?" Clark Kent's voice boomed up the stairs.

"It seems Robin finally found someone fit to bring in for a uniform."

"Bats Robin is here tell him come down then."

We looked at Heat who just shrugged and said, "You heard the man."

John nodded and motioned for us to follow him into the back and down a closed stairwell John went first the heat and me bringing up the rear closing the door behind me. The narrow stair opened up into a state of the art design and building facility. Clark was leaning back in a chair but stood up when he saw Heat he tensed slightly but then saw me behind and relaxed. I noticed immediately that Clark's and Heat's eyes met there was a flash of recognition between the two Clarks eye's followed the leans lines and clean features. Heat took in the chiseled features and the rest of the man of steel. Finally Heat dismissed him with a nod and turned to study the rest of the room stainless steel counters and black granite the color was the only thing that saved it from being modern.

"Clark this is Night Runner Heat this is Clark aka Superman." I think both of us were expecting the normal awed reaction. But Heat noticed the looks and just shook her head.

"I know I sensed the a krypton all the way upstairs and he's the only one fighting on our side that I know of." Then a look of surprise really crossed her face. Her eyes had gone slightly unfocused "Shit." The word was soft but I caught her eyes and there was the same confusion there as earlier that day. I moved around john and reached a hand out to steady Heat I was worried about her she was coming to powers so fast that I actually wished Rea were here. "You alright Heat." Her head was down as she leaned against the support of my hands she shook her head. "Fucking hell no I can't seem to remember who I am yet I'm sensing things that I sure as hell know I couldn't do before my accident I'm wondering the seven hells is wrong with me." The tone was exasperated and confused she really didn't know what was going on with her she was scared I could sense in my gut but she sure as hell wasn't going to let it show even he fact tat she wasn't completely calm had me worried. I let the guards down around my mind at that point because I knew she had been reading me the other night.

"Heat you need to focus alright look at me." I said the blues eyes that met mine where still even cold. I reached out for her mind like I used to do to Rea before be both shut off the link. I felt the barest brush of her conscious. 'heat' I was the oddest moment of vertigo before being pulled into a almost impossible amount of power I don't think Rea had even seen the ½ of what I was experiencing now and there seemed to be no end in sight this wasn't putting any strain on heat physically. 'Robin what in the world are you doing'

'Talking to you with out them. What can I do to help.'

'Get this done and over with. All I really want to do is just curl up and sleep make my brain stop working I thought my senses where intence when I first woke up I'm surprised I can even funuction at the moment.'

'Alright I think I have an idea of a uniform for you that you'll be okay with'

'No skirts birdman or your dead.'

'I got it.'

'good.'

'Just keep your head on and I'll get up to my room no noise no light and let you sleep.' I could almost see the relieved smile in her words.

'Thank I really mean that your saving my sanity.'

I finally looked up and it looked like Clark had finished up with john during our little mind to mind chat I still felt the place open where I talked to Heat.

"Night, Robin you mind me staying." Clark asked I looked at Heat how just shrugged.

John turned to the two of us what did you have in mind.

"Something simply preferably something with plenty of pockets and room for my blade sheaths at the thigh. I'm not a big fan of sleeves except on jackets outside that I need shoes that I can run and fight in." Heat said

" I was thinking earth tones greens and browns or black and blue with a sliver cape."

Heat nodded her head in agreement. John took some measurements and Heat stood through it all patiently. He disappeared into a back room for a moment then came out with a large stack of things. He directed Heat to a dressing room. The next thing I knew Heat my heart stopped the knee high boots worn under cargo pants that where a plain dark army green but it was the brown leather top that caught my attention it was essentially a running Bra that laced up the front slightly longer though but it exposed a flat stomach with the tracing of muscles just visible. I nodded the she smiles and disappeared there where quite a number of things along the same line that I though we'd get she was a chick who liked a little variety they where similar enough thought that it would serve as a uniform the last thing Heat came out in was the dead winner. All black and sliver it was intense. The pats where the continuing theme of cargos that she seemed to love that clung to the hips and thigh continuing in straight line the feet the black boots must have been a good because they never changed the lacing on the shirt though left exposed skin on the front the sides and across the shoulder over it was a long leather coat the fell to mid calf the accents and the eyes buckles on the pants where sliver added to the air of mystic was a pair of blue tinted sunglasses set in sliver frames. I grinned at her she was actually smiling I loved the look on her was dangerous and it suited.

Glanced at Clark and he had a grin on his face. "I doubted the name at first but now she looks like a Nigh Runner. I think Raven will have a run for her money now for queen of darkness."

"No she won't I'll take steel any day it's more reliable she drew one of her blade flipping it before sheathing it again."

"Actually you know I have to agree with Clark you looking like some mistress of death."

"Oh thank Rob I'll remember that one in the next life I'm a vileness."

I gave her one of infamous cocky grins.

John walked back in at that moment a fall of sliver across his arms. He had been busy making the cloak I hand mentioned and he passed it to me going to examine Heat. He nodded in satisfaction. "I though that's what you end up best. Robin do you want more of these." I nodded "Just two Heat's got some variations on this that I knowing her she already has separated into piles of what she wants to keep we'll take it with us."

I saw the grin spread on Heat's face I had guessed right about the piles. "Can I ware this out?" Heat asked John.

"Of course you're the lady Night Runner. That's your uniform." We all went up stairs and Clark bid us goodbye taking off into the clouds.

'damn I wish I could do that.' Heat's words drifted across my thoughts.

'You will be able to I'll be the last titian grounded.'

'Hey you know once I get it figured out I'll take you flying high enough that you can do tour crazy aerials to your hearts content.

I sighed I am simply human and I would have to be content with that. I wouldn't trade my humanity for anything. It didn't matter if you were human or not I'd seen more human monsters then non human ones.

'You just better not drop me'

'I wouldn't dream of it.' She said wrapping her arms around my waist as I pulled out to onto the high way I let myself be content with that.


	4. Shit happens

Chap 4

Next morning

I woke to the same warmth of the last morning to find heat curled neatly in the curve of my body. I was still slightly confounded on how ended up like this when she was on the pullout and me on the bed. I remembered her waking up in a cold sweat of terror without really knowing what was wrong just that something bad had happened. Pulling her into my arms and holding her was the instinct. I learned from yesterday to follow it where Heat was concerned. I felt her stir slightly she turned her head to rest her chin on my chest looking up at me. I was starting to love those intense eyes with the sliver ripples underneath. I brushed the hair back from her face absently with one hand. "You ok." I asked.

"Yeah I was just shaken everything about me is changing so fast it scars me."

"Rea said once your powers are settled that things won't come in flashes like this."

Heat sighed heavily it moved her whole frame. "I just hope she's right." I have hugged her. "Trust me on this she's almost always right." I earned a ½ smile before Heat stood up slowly headed for my door Raven or I where usually the first people up but I know she was ready to go out for our morning run.

"I'll meet you down in the main room in 10." I nodded as Heather left through the door.

I dressed quickly simply throwing on a pair of running shorts shoes and socks. I knew that Heat really wouldn't care and me running this way made for less laundry. I came down the stairs surprised to see Cy and Raven already up oddly enough watching the news. Heather was perched on the couch in front of where Cy was lying lacing up her running shoes. There was the seen of an explosion as I came closer I picked up on what they where saying.

"Earlier this morning there was an explosion at badlands national part in South Dakota. Police reports state that 9 people where killed in the explosion 2 park rangers and 7 civilians."

"What's going on?" Rae shot me a glare so I shut up.

"Police have just released the names of the dead a whole family apparently had come to spread the ashes of already lost daughter and sister Heather Sauser. Bonnie Michelle …"

Heat's face had gone ashen and she fell hack against Cy. "Shit shit shit this can't be bloody happening…" She never finished the though she took off at such speed I knew I'd be pressed to catch her. Rea stood up about ready to phase and follow I shook my head and went to go after her. Cy beat me to it. I had never seen him run that fast I think I was getting a glimpse of the athlete he once was.

Cy's Pro.

I took off after her if what I thought had just happened did she wouldn't be good left alone like I was. I caught up with her just as she reached the beach her hair lose and wild flying behind her like a lose flag the sun wasn't even up yet and it was still golden. I did the only thing I could do to stop I tackled her pulling the light strong body into my chest to cushion her. She hit me hard once in the shoulder before I pulled back the metal on my one hand and caught her fist before turning her face up to look at me. There were no tears in those wonderful eyes but a pain so raw and anger so intense that I almost needed to look away. I wouldn't turn away though everyone had turned me away but I wouldn't let that happen to Night.

"I remember everything now." The voice was steady and hard edge cold in way that made me afraid for her.

"Who are you then?" It was a question that needed to be asked not one I wanted to.

"Heather Sauser the straight A student writer sciencetist and athlete the girl that everyone liked and respected but was dismissed as anything but a brain. The girl who died in a cross country accident 3 months ago." She was cold inside and out like the steel blades she fought Robin with the first day she was here. I pulled her close retracting more of my armor. I was surprised when she let my pull her into a tight hug resting her head against the bare skin of my chest.

"I'm died I remember dying. The water was so cold but I was strong swimmer I must have hit my head." They're where tears in her voice now. "I'm dead Cy but my hearts beating I feel cold and hunger and pain so what the fuck am I because my family had the brunt remains of my corpse so what the fuck am I."

"Your Night Runner of the Teen Titians your Heat to me and wolf to Starfire your raven's fellow witch and Beast boy's shape shifter and to Cy you're the thing that reminds him of who he really is." The voice was soft and kind it was a tone I heard Robin use rarely. I met the white mask over Night's head wishing truly for the first time to be able to read what was in our leaders eyes. Robin knelt down behind her and smoothed a hand through her thick hair. "Your family." He said finally.

Night released a slightly bitter laugh. "Find one just to lose the first that I'd forgotten I had." Her voice was steadier now lacking the warmth I'd come to associate with her and it saddened me. I didn't want to see her turn her back on the world like I did after my accident.

Rob pressed his lips against the top of her head. "We all have here just most of us have learned to deal with the pain it's always there but it dulls with time." I knew that Rob's parents died before he had been taken in by Batman but I had known him for years and he never mentioned them until forced to. "Ignorance is bliss." I knew what she meant right then it was better to have no past then a torn one. She lifted her head up a deep sigh shaking her entire thin frame. I was surprised when she stood and pulled away from both of us I almost expected her to turn into Rob's arm. Put all I saw in those eyes was cool resolve and an emptiness that put Raven to shame. Night pulled her hair back in a pony tail and took off at a smooth ground eating run.

"Cy I think she needs to get out of here for a few days maybe the bad lands to say goodbye."


	5. after and learning

Recoovering and belomging

Sometimes the person we are and the person we could be meet and we become even greater the what the could because of the exprience that brought the two togather

Cy's Pro.

I took off after her if what I thought had just happened did she wouldn't be good left alone like I was. I caught up with her just as she reached the beach her hair lose and wild flying behind her like a lose flag the sun wasn't even up yet and it was still golden. I did the only thing I could do to stop I tackled her pulling the light strong body into my chest to cushion her. She hit me hard once in the shoulder before I pulled back the metal on my one hand and caught her fist before turning her face up to look at me. There were no tears in those wonderful eyes but a pain so raw and anger so intense that I almost needed to look away. I wouldn't turn away though everyone had turned me away but I wouldn't let that happen to Night.

"I remember everything now." The voice was steady and hard edge cold in way that made me afraid for her.

"Who are you then?" It was a question that needed to be asked not one I wanted to.

"Heather Saunser the supposed straight A student writer sciencetist and athlete the girl that everyone liked and respected but was dismissed as anything but a brain. The girl who died in a cross country accident 3 months ago." She was cold inside and out like the steel blades she fought Robin with the first day she was here. I pulled her close retracting more of my armor. I was surprised when she let my pull her into a tight hug resting her head against the bare skin of my chest.

"I'm dead I remember dying. The water was so cold but I was strong swimmer I must have hit my head." They're where tears in her voice now. "I'm dead Cy but my hearts beating I feel cold and hunger and pain so what the fuck am I because my family had the brunt remains of my corpse so what the fuck am I."

"Your Night Runner of the Teen Titians your Heat to me and wolf to Starfire your raven's fellow witch and Beast boy's shape shifter and to Cy you're the thing that reminds him of who he really is." The voice was soft and kind it was a tone I heard Robin use rarely. I met the white mask over Night's head wishing truly for the first time to be able to read what was in our leaders eyes. Robin knelt down behind her and smoothed a hand through her thick hair. "Your family." He said finally.

Night released a slightly bitter laugh. "Find one just to lose the first that I'd forgotten I had." Her voice was steadier now lacking the warmth I'd come to associate with her and it saddened me. I didn't want to see her turn her back on the world like I did after my accident.

Rob pressed his lips against the top of her head. "We all have here just most of us have learned to deal with the pain it's always there but it dulls with time." I knew that Rob's parents died before he had been taken in by Batman but I had known him for years and he never mentioned them until forced to. "Ignorance is bliss." I knew what she meant right then it was better to have no past then a torn one. She lifted her head up a deep sigh shaking her entire thin frame. I was surprised when she stood and pulled away from both of us I almost expected her to turn into Rob's arm. Put all I saw in those eyes was cool resolve and an emptiness that put Raven to shame. Night pulled her hair back in a pony tail and took off at a smooth ground eating run.

"Cy I think she needs to get out of here for a few days maybe the bad lands to say goodbye." I looked up at Robin that damn mask I couldn't read him his body language was completely neutral. Though when he turned to look at Night's retreating figure a line creased over the top of his mask he was worried about that much I did know.

"You think I should go after her." I was more surprised when Rob shook his head. "Let her go she'll wear herself out until she to tired to feel we'll she her in a couple hours." There was a knowing tone in his voice I realized then that might be what Robin exactly when he locked himself up in he training room and bet the hell out of the bag until it broke.I nodded before standing up my armor sliding back into place silently I was worried about her to she was gaining powers to fast from the little bit I heard of Rea's and Night's conversation this morning.

I went inside to see Heat's figure disappear around the bend in the big window in the main room BB raised an eyebrow. I knew the tension was coming on me and Rob in waves this was not the best way to start a morning. "Is Night okay?" Rae asked. I shook my head.

"I really don't know Rea I'm worried about her." I said.

"What happened?" BB asked.

"Heat's entire family died early this morning and she just remembered everything." Robin's voice was as chill as Night's had been outside right before she took off.

"Damn." Was all BB seemed capable of saying.

"Cy can I talk to you alone for a minute." Rob asked motioning me to follow him into the evidence room. I nodded and followed him.

"What's up Rob?" Robin finally let the leader mode drop fore a sec his shoulder stooped as he ran his hands shakily through his hair.

"I need you to take her out to the Bad Lands."

I just stood there in slightly stunned silence. "She needs to deal with this before she can be trusted in battle."

"You think the fastest way for her to heal is to leave. Rob I see the way she is around you she trusts you more then the rest of us even me hell you knew exactly how she was going to deal with this she'll need you as a punching bag. I'll take her when she's ready to say goodbye. Right now all she wants to do is forget." It was the hard truth but I had to say it I think that she was going to be the strongest person here but I was right she was the same kind of person Rob was when it came to dealing with this. I heard Rob heave a big sigh before standing. I put a hand on his shoulder. "She's stronger then all of us Rob she just needs time to heal."

"I hope your right Cy I really do."

1.8 hours later

I heard the door open when I was way through installing a new part on the T-Car. It shut softly and I heard the light footsteps of tennis shoes. I slid out from beneath the car to meet the sight of a sweat soaked Night. I hadn't known what had just happened to her I'd say it was one of the sexiest things I'd ever seen and even then it caused me pulse to increase slightly. I met the cold blue eyes they where at least calmer and slightly softer now not as hard. I wasn't going to ask how she was feeling I learned that much from dealing with both birds.

"Can you pass me a socket wrench?" I asked. There was a faint smile on her lips and her eyes lightened. She glanced through my toolbox before handing me one.

"You want some help I'm no expert but I pick things up fast." I smiled at that I usually worked alone on this but I was glad for the company and I was also right about something else she'd recover faster just getting back to the norm. I turned to her, "All right master of the tools grab a saughter iron and get to work." I was stunned by how quickly we fell into an easy rhythm working together I would point something out and Night would correct it or do it smoothly only stopping to ask the occasional question. When I heard footsteps coming down the stairs I choose to ignore them. I had turned on the radio a while ago and glad to find Night was rocker chick and I wouldn't have any fights over the radio with her. I almost laughed when I heard heat singing under her breath in fairly decent impression of the guy's voice. I finally just belted it out. Night's head flew up hitting the bottom of the car but she just fell back laughing. She finally gave up and just made up random harmonies she was to do this with. Eventually she made up word to bodies on the floor something about Raven killing BB and Star chasing Rob to the point of suicide. I just shook my head to my self but I eventually joined in with some nonsense about killer tofu and my waffle iron saving the world. We finally finished and I was reluctant to say anything the garage had become a refuge in the past moments. Night just met my eyes the ice was gone and the genuine warmth had return. She had a smudge of oil on her cheek I reached out to wipe it away but the alarm went off.

Night to took off at a run I headed to the Briefing Room to meet up with the rest of the team. Every One was already there and but Rob and Night. Rob came in through the door heading to the chair in front of the computer when a figure in a dark floor length trench coat came in. It took me a moment to recognize Night but for the first time I saw her as what she was dangerous she moved differently with the blades strapped to her thighs and something about her made my skin tingle. "Team we have an unknown suspect at the local cemetery on 4th St. Their been reports of walking dead. Rea this is your forte I want you on point when we get there I want I fly over and tell me what you make of it alright guys lets head out Night your with me." Rob said.

Heat had hopped on to the back of the R-Cycle waiting for rob and BB and me left in the T-car. The scene was grim the moment I pulled into view of the cemetery the graves were open but the worse was the smell decay overwhelmingly rancid. Raven landed next to us as the R-cycle swerved to a stop at her feet.

"What's the 411." I called to Rea.

"Necromancy. I can't find the source though."

Heat took off the extra helmet and spit out on the ground. "I can though it's one of the most vile things I've ever been around and this place reeks of it." I could see it in the way she moved she saw something in this fog that the rest of us missed. "I think I show you what I'm seeing Rae but I'll need you to touch my mind and that I don't even know what to start with." Raven nodded her eyes going white I didn't see any change in Night except that she went really still. Raven gasped and shook her head her eyes returning to normal.

"Rob I know where we need to go over the ridge in the far side of the park just before 13th St."

Robin nodded the dead where approaching and it was unnerving seeing dead civilians particularly those that could have been my grandmother. The look in those blank dead eyes though could freeze you in place it was hunger so raw that made my eating habits look like a starvation diet. "The feed off the living." Raven's voice was soft. "The warmth of life don't show them any mercy they're not alive and with any luck once we take out the necromancer we'll be able to put them back."

I was surprised to see Night had drawn her blade they had begun to glow with an unearthly light. BB shifted to a panther claws out ready to go I uneasily raised the sonic cannon. "Titians keep them away from any civilians Raven with me you know more about this then I do we take out the head." He met each of our gazes in turn I gave him a slight nod when he met mine. "Titans go." With that came one of the bloodiest battles I hoped to every fight in it didn't seem to matter what we did they just kept coming BB had been bitten into I didn't know how many times. I had lost track of Rob and Rea I just hoped they where clear. The something happened I saw one of the undead get a hold into Night next thing I knew the body burst into flame. It was something out of nightmares Night Runner silhouetted in fire. After that they didn't have a chance Night and Star had them surrounded with fire and star bolts the smell of burning flesh was distinct burning my nostrils it was a smell that I would never forget. BB and me had gotten out of the way we where useless at this point and both him and I were nursing wounds then suddenly the dead just collapsed. Our communicators went off I flipped mine open. "What's up Rob?" Robin looked slightly ruffled but fine. "Rea's got him caged up but she say's she wants Heat over to do some magic that I quote It's to complicated for your bird brain to begin to comprehend." I glanced over at Night who was calmly looking over the burnt bodies without even flinching I grimaced but nodded. "I'll send her over."

"Night." I called she turned to look at me. "Raven said she needs your help with something can find your way over there the rest of us can handle things here."

She didn't even say anything just suddenly shifted to the Wolf form that had given her star's nickname. She jumped the bodies and disappeared I don't know what happened when she met up with Rob and Rea it's something they refused to talk about when we got back to the tower but whatever it was Night Runner had more control over the magic especially fire and there was a kind of respect that I thought Rea would never have for anyone not even Rob.

Robin's Pro. 2 days later

I faced off with Heat for another round. She and I where both stripped down for the workout hands and feet taped. Since 2 days ago we had settled into a rhythm involving Heat few of my workouts where alone I had taken to training her in hand to hand combat and it had already helped sharpen my own skills. I grinned as she took another swipe at me, which I jumped over easily enough. She took right to the staff once I'd put it in her hands. I took the offense for once and disarmed her but it had gotten harder every time. Heat was flat on her back just trying to catch her breath we had been at this for a good 2 hours already I offered her hand up. Which she took as I moved to pull her up she tugged me down and pinned me. It caught me off guard not that I complaining being pinned under a hot sweaty Heat was something that I might dream about but not in reality. She leaned her head down until she was nose to nose with me. "No more bird boy." She said before collapsing beside me. I laughed I wasn't as dead as she was then I hadn't been struggling to harness magic all morning with Raven either. "Alright truce until later."

"Sounds good to me." I glanced over at her she had been so cold the past few days this was the first sliver of the Heat that I saw, that first time she had hopped on the back of my bike. She looked back at me eyes cool but relaxed. If one thing put her back in a decent mood it was wearing herself out with physical activity Cy had been right about that she'd used me as punching bag I had more bruises from the last two days then I normally received in a week of crime fighting. I smiled slightly at her not my normal grin otherwise she would either go cold or kick me ass I preferred the latter at least that showed some of that fire that was right below the surface. I was rewarded with a slight smirk that died with a sigh as she stared up at the ceiling. The silence that descended was comfortable for both of us I let my eyes trace the hard profile of her face down the curve of her body. I wished my hands could have followed my eyes but that couldn't happen I sighed and sat up. "You willing to try a few more forms."

She got up easily in one long fluid movement. I caught my breath in my throat she moved like a predator in more ways then I did. She didn't answer just picked up her staff and tossed my mine I was on my feet catching it before the thought even registered what I was doing I had trained to reflex. I demonstrated the difficult maneuver the kick itself wasn't that hard it was the balanced need to maintain the follow through with the bo staff. The moment she left the ground I knew it wouldn't come clean she hesitated for the first time since we had started she was to good for a slip up like that. I didn't say anything when she landed hard on the floor knowing she would be back on her feet before I could offer a hand. She went at it again this time throwing more force into the jump she had over compensated. I watched as this continued to go on over and over. She finally quit dropping to the ground swearing like a sailor.

"Your not trusting your body and your reflexes you're thinking to much."

I offered her, a hand up, which she took I pulled her around until her back was pressed against my chest. I put my own well-worn staff into her hands weaving her fingers between mine. My mouth went against her ear "close your eyes just move with me trust me." I felt the faint tremor that moved through her body it took most of my self control not to jump her right then to see if she was really as cold as she seemed. I saw still surprised the way she fit against me that I could take her through moves tandonm like this I jumped and she moved with me not fighting the center any more just flowing through it wasn't perfect the slight height and weight difference made that impossible but it was clean. Heat didn't move when we landed still pressed up against me I simply wanted to let the Bo staff fall from my hand and fall back onto the mat taking her with me. I didn't thought "Once more" I felt her nod against the side of my face this time I let Heat take control just using myself as a bealest I wouldn't have needed to it was almost flawless. I stepped away and Heat almost looked surprised. "That's enough for today you have it."

Heat just gave me a slight smile before turning and heading for the door the one thing that had really changed since she remembered who she was she had grown quite. I knew she and Raven often spoke at length but most of the time I knew it was more teaching and learning then anything. The only person she seemed to be completely at ease with was Cy the relationship that had grown between them was close knit and comfortable. Cy was far more delicate about things then I was he was content that Heat was here and relaxed. I glanced out the door after to see her be tackled by a large green dog and get an exceptional face cleaning. Heat was laughing though and giving BB a through ear scratch. She finally pushed him up and off of her.

"Alright BB what do you want."

"We need another player for stank ball"

"You know that you're going to get your ass wooped right"

"Whatever you say oh great guru."

"You better believe it." With that she took off down the hall after BB

Cy's Pro.

BB had gone to get Night a little while ago I heard a sound that was music to my ears Night was laughing again clear and easy. I threw the ball of dirty socks directly at her the moment she entered the room she caught it and whipped it back at me in one continueous movement I hadn't ducked the game was one. It lasted for over an hour (A/N does anyone really know the rules of stankball?) all of us had taken direct hits at one point or another true to Night's word she had whopped BB ass. She and I were tied fighting weather or not to go into a sudden death round.

"No I already smell like dirty socks and BO as it is."

"Ah come on Night you can't get it any more stinky then you already are."

I never saw it coming one min I was taunting Night the next I was flat on my back covered in BB's gym socks. I almost gagged at the smell. I heard a sound that was so rare in the tower that it was worth smelling like this Raven was on the stairs that led down in to the main room laughing head thrown back laughing. Night and BB both shot me a look and I gave Night a knowing smile she returned it in that instant she was full of life again. Then Raven met Night's eyes and the both started laughing again. Night finally collapsed down next to me and lightly lifted a sock off of my face flinging it to who knows where and turning to face me. I smiled softly Night's eyes held a warm look that was welcome a change that warmed me from the inside out. I brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes that had fallen out of her braid. I caught Night's hand pulling her up with me and into a hug.

"You do realize we both stink worse then the stank right?"

I had to grin again we both smelled like something had died and we'd been rolling in it. Though we still did smell better then BB underwear the one time I had to do his laundry. The thought of it alone was enough to make me shudder, which raised Night's eyebrow. "We smell better the BB's underwear." She shuddered then to.

"I really whished you wouldn't have mentioned that I feel nasty enough as it is."

"Well we can fix that." I said scooping her up I had a sudden idea I couldn't get away with, with Rea but I knew that Night wouldn't dismember me.

"What in the hell are you doing Cy."

"Nothing," and with that I was out the door and jumping into the bay with Night in my arms.

I came up for air with Night Runner laughing so hard her entire body was shaking. I didn't say anything until she stopped shaking in my arms. I let her go but she simply shifted in my arms and turned to face me gripping my hips with her thighs. I met her eyes that were still lit up tilting her head up to look at me. She closed the small gap between us lips barely brushing mine. I let one hand come up behind her back as I continued to tread water savoring the light fairy kisses. Finally she just rested her cheek against mine I simply held her. "Thank You" Her words where hot and warm against my ear.

"For what?" Because I honestly didn't know I was just thankful she was here at all.

"For just being there without forcing anything even Rea's been pushing and that's the last thing I need." I nodded against her face my legs where starting to cramp but I didn't want to leave. I was surprised the moment I realized it she moved away and swam for shallower water and dove under. I shook my head and swam after. I followed the form through the water she was right about being a strong swimmer she wasn't fast just easy and hard strokes long distance was my guess like her running. I quickly caught up with her and went under dunking her before she relized what happened. BB stood on shore laughing as Night came sputtering to the surface. I braced myself for the retaliation instead BB got drenched in a wave Night summoned with her powers. I saw Nights grin before she turned to me splashing water directly into my face. It was an all out splash war like I hadn't had since I was a kid but between the two of us we managed to get both BB and Rea involved all of us drenched to the bone and laughing the noise must have drawn Rob outside who stood near the shore with a bemused expression on his face. I saw Night stalking up behind him wet hair long and soggy she stood on her tiptoes and wrung it out over Rob's head. All of were poised for Rob's outburst but it never came night tackled him before any thing could happen and the two rolled down the shore into the sea. I grinned at Rob when he came up for air Night was still under but I wasn't worried the girl could probably hold her breath longer then Aqualad without the gills. I was waiting though for BB or someone to go under little did I expect to dragged under. The water came up over my head before I could even think I stuggled but Night had her body wrapped around mine and I was losing air quickly. I was stunned to discover as Night's lips pressed against mine using her tounge to force mine open. Hell if she wanted to kiss me way not try it above water. Then the hot air entered my mouth. The woman was bloody breathing under water. She tilted her head and motioned me to follow her then I saw her idea she was heading to the sub bay under the tower. I followed after that my panic abated. I was running out of air again so I moved to the lead breaking the surface and gasping for air. I had an argument ready for Night when she came up for air but as she lifted herself out of the water onto the docking ledge despite the fact I was pissed. I wasn't willing to ruin the good humor in her face so I turned my look to one of mock protest. I swam over to her side resting my arms and head on the docking.

"You know if you wanted to kiss me like that you didn't need to drown me."

"Oh really does that mean I now have personal permission to ravish you whenever I want to." The tone was teasing but the words where enough to send thoughts I shouldn't be having about a teammate swirling through my head.

"Sure no one in their right mind wouldn't want to ravish this." I said in way of combat.

Night had laid on her stomach head resting on folded arms so she was eye to eye with me.

"Cheeky bastard aren't you."

"With you I can't seem to help myself."

"You know you just broke on of the cardinal rules of combat you let your opponet know your weakness."

"Mind games now. I though that up Rea's ally not yours."

"No sharpened tongue is my preferred method of games."

"I don't I felt that tongue and I honestly didn't think it was all that sharp."

"Care to try again." That tone again but the look in her eye was dead serious.

"Are we still playing games here Night." This time my tone was serious.

Her eyes shifted to a darker more intense shade of blue but there was something undecided in that look. Her next words confirmed it, as she shook her head. "I don't know Cy I just don't know."

I leaned up and kissed her forehead as I pushed myself out of the water the rest of the way. "We'll just wait and see then." She took my offer hand as I pulled her to her feet. "The other's are probably looking for us." I said

She nodded and accepted my arm around her shoulder without comment just letting the side of her body come in contact with mine. I lead her up the stairs and into the main room. I was happy to discover it was as expected, empty. What I didn't know for sure is if the rest of the team had followed the plan. I steered Night into the elevator and into the hallway she shared with Rob. We reached her door and I gave her shoulder a squeeze.

" I'll let you get dried out."

"Alright Cy, see you on the roof for a game of b-ball in a bit."

That got a grin from me she was the only one I could to get to play besides Rob. She was right though she couldn't shoot unless she was hot then I got smoked the girl was damn vicous when it came to the baseline. Wouldn't miss it."

She turned and opened the door and her jaw dropped. Rob BB even Rea had gotten into the process and finished her room thick rich rugs covered the wood floors. The room had been painted a deep red the crimson that signaled fair weather the next day. Bed covered in midnight blue and silvery. The book selves already partly filled with books donated from all our stashes A bit of fantasy, sports novels, and tech manuals from me, an odd assortment of magic, poetry, and horror from Rea. Though what surprised me the most was the classics from Robin Austen, London, Dickenson, beat up old Sherlock holmes books, then practical as always martial art books, criminal pysch, even the art of war. Even BB had dug out a book of childhood fairy tales that had been hidden somewhere in his room. Last but not least Star had left a collection of romance books that took up almost a complete self. BB had surprised all of us when he strung a hammock stand in front of the window but on reflection it was one of the most thoughtful things he'd ever done though he'd deny the idea later. A desk and a comfy chair that according to Rob had taken almost 6 hours of chair trying before it was decided on. Rob and thee rest of the team filed down the hall behind us.

"Surprise Night." BB said softly.

Night was being strangely quite went over and ran her hands over the rows of books and when finally turned towards all the rest of us gather anxiously in the door she had the softest of smiles on her face.

Night turned and through her arms around both BB and Rob who were closest. Her head buried in Robs shoulder. "I couldn't have asked for a better group of people to find me. It's lovely."

"Most joyous friend wolf I couldn't have wish to find a finer nescrumnoph ." With that star added to the group hug. I went and add to my surprise I felt a light hand on my waist even Raven had her arms curled around Star and I.

"Maybe one angel was sent down." All of us stood in stunned silence at BB's words. "There are a lot worse things I could be." Night said, "Or maybe I was brought down to mine."

"We're not angels we're Titans. All of us." Rob even as a cheesy leader line couldn't have expressed better what we felt at this moment.

Over BB's shoulder I saw Night's mouth curl up in a small smile and the way Rob rested his head against hers as if her had every right to be there. The thought stopped any others Night wasn't mine and she was a teammate at that it wasn't so much forbidden as an unwritten rule. I liked Night as more than a friend that much was clear to me but I had no idea how she felt about the rest except that she had so quickly become a natural part of our lives. Rea pulled back and I followed her star gave one more "Most wonderful I'm over filled with joy." Before releasing Nights so did BB Rob let go but, kept an arm loosely around her waist.

Heat's Pro.

My emotions were somewhere between joy and sadness this was home now not my little town in Iowa. My guitar was missing from its stand the bookcases empty of a lifetime's collection of books. I missed that the most along with my notebooks full of poetry but I would grow into it and it into me. Rob's arm was the only thing really solid at this moment. I pressed myself closer to make sure I wasn't imaging this and it was real. I hid the sadness and let the full smile grace my face Cy was watching me closing and I gave him quite eyes that I knew he understood meant that I was content. I still wasn't sure what to say. All I knew was that we dripping all over my carpets that made me laugh.

Every one looked slightly startled.

"Alright people I luv ya'll but your getting my carpet wet."

Rea jut shook her head at me and turned and headed out followed closely by the rest of the team. Like some unspoken agreement Rob stayed behind but as the door closed, automatic behind Star. He pulled my close and even though I didn't lose it my eyes were damp. The cool wetness of his uniform chilled my skin on contact but it refreshed me. I settled against him the deeper warmth of his body lulling me into a calm. He spoke against my hair voice serious, "You alright Heat?" I nodded into his shoulder. He stepped away gently and gently pushed me towards the bathroom. "Get dried off I'll be back in a few."

I gave him a quite smile before tossing him a towel off the counter and closing the door behind me. I wasn't surprised to see the underwear, sweats, and running bra lying discreetly on my hamper. I smiled to myself sometimes the boy was almost creepy but I liked him. I hopped in the shower for a few min. to remove the last bits of salt. When I went back to my room I wasn't surprised to see Rob had made himself at home stretched out all golden tan against the darkness of my spread the mask and the sweats riding dangerously low on his hips the only clothes he found necessary. I flopped down next to him. Pressing my nose into that wonderful clean sheets smell. I lifted myself up on a elbow to look down on him.

"Made yourself right at home didn't you."

He grinned at me before reaching up to move the hair away from face his hands lingering to trace along me jaw. "It was laundry day my pillows don't smell like you any more." It was innocent and shockingly intimate yet I understood waking in the night the sound of his breathing next to me kept the terror at bay. "I could always just skin you then use you as a pillow case then neither of us would have to worry." The comment got me an amused huff but he was serious as he pulled me down next to him. I let myself fall before turning to face him snuggling close. His skin was smooth and warm against mine. I wasn't startled when he reached down and pulled the blanket up over our shoulders. This strange agreement had sprung up between us since that first night I held him after his nightmare. I had come to recognize the smell of him that I didn't need to see or hear him the earthy clean smell of pine clung to him like being deep in a coniferous forest up in high altitudes. He shifted so his head rested just over min nose buried in my hair. I let my eyes fall close it was only early evening and I was already exhausted between the intense mental contration required to work magic and martial arts I was to dead to feel any urge to move. All the bad stuff melted away in the warmth of his body. I was too tired to think or worry or even care. I finally let go.I was surprised when I felt his lips move against my hair but her remained silent just keeping me safe and still.


End file.
